How do you choose?
by KCcracker
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and Isabella get some very unpleasant company in the form of a returning bad guy and my OC. Phinbella. I'll stop there because I don't want to give away too much and I'm terrible at summaries anyway. T for some violence and death. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: First fanfic, forced myself to upload this bit so I'd have to put the rest of it on...enjoy! Comments and ratings are always welcome...)**

The dream began as it always did.

A blinding white flash of light. Then darkness.

And disorientation. _Where am I?_

Slowly, the blurry shadows solidify. Sometimes they do, but not always. Tonight, however, the shadows became reality. _What are those metallic things flying over Danville?_

Somehow, he got hold of a baseball launcher and started fighting the flying beasts destroying his hometown.

There was one other odd feature of all his dreams, though.

_Perry's a secret agent?_

They were going up a building he didn't know offhand, although he could swear he'd seen it before. Him, Perry and the baseball launcher were rappelling up.

And then they were at the top and Phineas could see a satellite dish and someone who was controlling it.

He tried to sneak there undetected, but-

-a robotic platypus engaged Phineas, knocking his baseball launcher to the floor.

His beloved pet then began a brutal hand-to-hand duel with the robotic platypus.

While they were distracted, Phineas saw the satellite dish, the man, and he understood.

_The dish controls the robots!_ _If I could just make a dash for my launcher..._

Bravely, he tried to do so, but-

"Oh no you don't," said the man while picking up Phineas' launcher.

Phineas instinctively backed up a little. Then the images blur, and chaos rules once more. He was fading away from his dream-

_-refocus? can I see more?_

The images become sharper. The man was saying "You've been a thorn in my side for too long..." and aiming the baseball launcher.

Perry whistled to him. With his tail, Perry hit a baseball bat towards him-

-the launcher went off-

-and, in one stroke, he caught the bat, and hit the ball beautifully!

The ball destroyed the satellite dish, and just like that, the robots collapse.

The images blur once more.

_Come on! I need to know what happens!_

As if influenced by his desires, the image refocuses.

"...so, none of us will remember any of today?"

"That's right."

"Good!"

He could see it coming. Isabella held him and kissed him.

"Isabella!"

The kiss was over very quickly.

"Hit it, Carl!"

"No, wait, wait!"

Then the blinding flash again. And Phineas had to make do with that. 

Around that time, a man was waiting in a dim cafe.

The waitress approached him. "Would you like something to drink?"

_Yes, of course! Why do you think I am here?_ "Just coffee will do, thank you." he said, forcing a smile.

The waitress disappeared, partially to get the coffee, partially out of fear that her customer might get angry with her._ Darn. She read me like a book. I have got to keep a tighter lid on my emotions, even though this is an important day._

_No problems. This is what I was trained for._

_I can't remember the last time I saw my son. How old is he now...thirteen? Sixteen? I don't know. And I can't redeem myself even if I wanted to. _

_Pooh. Who needs redemption? What use is it? Redemption is for the weak-minded, and those religiously inclined. I know I don't do those._

_Money and power. It's always money and power. Anyone who says otherwise is a fool._

Right now, this man was waiting for a chance to seal both money and power for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas exclaimed, jumping off his bed. The sunlight was streaming through his bedroom window.

Ferb nudged him. Phineas could read his expression.

_You always say that. Why not try something else?_

"Okay, how about 'we're gonna build-"

"Phineas! Ferb!" their mum called from downstairs. "Breakfast's ready!"

"Oh, boy!" Phineas exclaimed, tearing down the steps.

Ferb followed behind, already smelling waffles.

The two brothers came into the kitchen, to find their mum and dad sitting at the table, Lawrence wearing a starched business suit. Phineas was already munching on his waffles.

"Phineas, don't you know gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins?" Ferb said in jest.

"I''m not being a glutton. I'm just breaking my fast." Phineas replied, swallowing his food.

Ferb gave him a friendly punch in return.

"Alright boys, remember we'll be back tomorrow at seven. The flight is at half past eight, so we'd better get going. Don't want to miss out on any of the antiques, do we?" he said, looking at Linda.

Linda just said, "Finish the waffles, dear. And boys, are you _absolutely _sure you can handle yourself, for two whole days? I could ask Candace to come over..."

"No worries, mum. You and Dad just enjoy yourself in London. And of course I wouldn't dream of disturbing the newlyweds..."Phineas trailed off.

There was awkward silence, broken by Lawrence.

"Alright, everything ready?" he asked Linda.

"All set!"

"Well then, you take care of yourselves, okay?"

"You betcha!" Phineas said. If the dream had any impression on him, he hid it very well. He was his normal sunny self.

"Remember, we've got rice in the cupboard. It will be a good chance for Ferb to practice his cooking-you will help him, won't you Phineas?"

"Of course! Although, truth be told, he's way better then I am..."

Linda and Lawrence grabbed their briefcases and headed for the door. After one quick kiss to Phineas and Ferb, Linda looked at Lawrence, and asked him, "Got the tickets?"

"Yes, it's right...um..." he said, searching his pockets. "I could've sworn I put it-"

"-in your breast pocket." all three chorused.

"Oh yes, that's right, I always forget. Alright, see you kids in a bit."

Then their mum and dad left.

As soon as they were out, Phineas and Ferb set off on their Big Idea, the same way they had done for the past five summers, since they were ten. And, without fail-

"Hey, where's Perry?" 

Perry was, indeed, at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's place. He busted through the door, taking care not to break it-

-and was immediately, predictably, trapped. This time it was a tile he stepped on that folded into a thin box, restraining him to his waist.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. Let me show you my latest invention. The Teleportor...inator!"he finished with a flourish.

He moved aside to let Perry behold the might of his creation. The Teleportorinator didn't look any different from an ordinary inator, prompting Perry to stare at Doofenshmirtz. _You _really_ are running out of ideas, aren't you?_

"Don't judge me. I've got a good reason for doing this. You see, my nose has always been the pointiest in the entire Tri-State area. And to mock me, who do they erect a statue of, right in front of my building?

Perry just shrugged.

"Only Roger Doofenshmirtz, the man with the most photogenic nose around! He even keeps 'his nose out of trouble...has a nose for danger..." Doofenshmirtz was reading from _Danville Daily._ "So I'm going to zap it with the ray. He moved it towards his balcony.

He walked towards the ray, getting it warmed up-

-just as Perry tried another Houdini-like trick to escape. By breathing strongly, he hoped to expand the box enough to escape-

-Doofenshmirtz was aiming his ray-

-as the tiles that formed Perry's prison just fell away after his breathing trick-

-and, as Doofenshmirtz let loose, Perry kicked him from behind, and caused the ray to fire in all directions! 

Phineas and Ferb had built a simulation Gothic castle. It even had a medieval water torture chamber. Right on cue, Isabella wondered in. "What'cha doing?

"We're building a Gothic castle! Wanna help us?"Phineas said.

"Sure!" she replied enthusiastically.

For six years she had known Phineas. They've done things that other people could only dream of: flown around the world, travelled through time and others. In the six years her love for Phineas had not faded one bit.

_I'm dreaming of a kiss...literally. I saw myself kiss him, in all my dreams. How I wish I could do that in real life...but all my plans somehow fizzle out._

Zap! The ray fired towards the suburbs of Danville. Perry jumped on the ray and directed it towards the device.

Doofenshmirtz saw what was coming. The ray hit the apparatus and the whole invention just disappeared to places unknown.

But Perry had overreached himself. He fell off the balcony-

No worries. He had his parachute. And without fail-

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry merely shrugged. All in a day's work. 

"The castle just disappeared!" Isabella told Phineas, who had just gone in to get some lemonade.

"Does anyone know where it went?"

Ferb and Isabella both shrugged.

"Oh well, easy come, easy go. Hey, Isabella," a thought striking him, "How would you like to come over tonight? You can be the judge of whose cooking is better..."

"Sure!" Isabella said, barely restraining herself. _You. Will. Not. Giggle. Like. A. Lovestruck. Teenaged. Girl. _"Half past six's okay with you?"

"Yeah, see you later!" Phineas said, seeing her out. It was barely half past two. 

For Isabella, time couldn't move quickly enough.

Normally, she wanted more of the day. More daylight meant more projects, which meant more Phineas. Her mum had gladly let her go for the night, confident she could take care of herself-she was already fifteen.

When half past six came, Isabella went over to the Flynn-Fletcher's place.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw both Phineas and Ferb preparing the vegetables. "What'cha doing?"_ You know it's not really directed at Ferb, _she almost added.

"We're trying to see who can cook better," he said, while holding some vegetables. He threw them up into the air and tried to slice them, but he missed completely.

Ferb chuckled softly, then performed perfectly the same move Phineas had attempted.

"I think it's pretty obvious who's the winner. Ferb, you're making us dinner." Isabella said.

Ferb gave her the thumbs-up. Isabella and Phineas decided to wait in the living room.

In short order, the meal was done. How Ferb managed to pull it off was a mystery, but all three agreed that the food was delicious.

"You've really outdone yourself, Ferb," Phineas said, polishing off his rice.

Just then they heard a beeping noise coming from the backyard. Phineas got up to investigate. "Wait here for me, Isabella." he said.

He and Ferb went into the backyard, leaving Isabella alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Gah. Spaces again...if anyone has any idea how I can insert a paragraph break could you PM me? Thanks. Read and review!)**

As soon as they were in the backyard, they could here it more clearly. A beeping sound seemed to be coming from behind the lone tree.

The brothers rounded the tree and came face-to-face with their holographic projector, a replica of the one they gave Baljeet to contact them. Irving's holographic image was coming out from it.

"Irving? "Phineas asked, clearly surprised.

"Phineas, Ferb, I really need your help. I need you to help me find Albert. I don't know where he is. He's been gone like since this morning! And it's already sundown!"

Phineas looked up. The sun was, indeed setting over Danville.

"Is he due to come back or anything? "Phineas asked.

"Yes, he was due to pick up his friend in front of my house this afternoon. I've tried contacting him, but it just says his number no longer exists!" Irving was clearly distraught, and Phineas didn't want to press him any more, because he looked so fragile.

"Don't worry Irving, we're on our way! "Phineas said. Ferb nodded in support of Phineas.

"Oh, please hurry!"

Ferb switched off the projector and stowed it in his pocket. The two got on their bikes and rocketed down Maple Drive.

The setting sun cast an orange glow over everything. The scene reminded Phineas of the time they jumped a road construction site to beat the sun. _Man, what a story that was._

As they approached Irving's house, they could see that it looked deserted. Not a single person in sight.

They braked and dismounted their bikes. Phineas took care to lock his, remembering the day when it was stolen.

As was customary, they rang the bell._ Ding-dong!_

"Hello? Anyone home? "Phineas asked.

No answer.

"Irving?"

No answer. The sun fully vanished beyond the horizon, as if to mock them.

Ferb was tapping Phineas gently, and pointing at something, but that was unnecessary.

Because right then Phineas saw it for himself.

To the right of the house, a shattered window. There, on the floor near the window, Irving's holographic projector. And no Irving.

Maybe it was from the sudden cold after the sun had fully set, but Ferb was shivering.

"What do we do?" the Brit asked. It was the first time he had spoken.

"We should really be getting back, but judging by the circumstances..."He left the thought unfinished. "But that would be breaking and entering." he said uneasily.

"Do we have a choice?" Ferb asked his younger brother.

_He has a point_. Every minute they dallied, Irving and Albert could be in mortal peril.

"Give me a boost, Ferb." Ferb complied and Phineas found himself precariously balanced on the fence. He dragged Ferb in as well and the two fell into Irving's backyard.

The two of them ran across the spacious lawn to the shattered window. They peered in the house.

"Irving?" Phineas called again. The sound echoed off the walls.

Phineas stepped through the broken window, and made a right turn into the living room. Ferb followed behind him.

"Whoa. Looks like someone broke and entered before us." Phineas said.

_You got that right, _thought Ferb.

The living room looked like it had been demolished by stampeding bulls. Everything was in disarray. The sofas were toppled and the TV was shattered.

"Irving?" Phineas called a third time.

He got no reply.

"What do we do now?" Ferb asked again. This time the fear in his voice was evident.

"We search. And find out if Goldilocks is still anywhere." Phineas hid _his_ fear well.

Carefully they searched, looking for either brother, or for anyone at all.

All the other rooms were just as wrecked, and with every step they took, they became more and more apprehensive._ What if Goldilocks _is_ here... and waiting?_ They were actually a bit relieved, but not at all surprised to find no-one.

Finally, there was only one place left.

"Irving's bedroom. Hey, is that a lock of your hair hanging on the door?" he asked Ferb.

Ferb just nodded affirmatively. "Ok, let's see what's inside. "Phineas said, opening the door. The room was completely dark. They groped around the wall for a light switch.

Then the door slammed shut with finality.

"Uh-oh."

As if on cue, they were forced to the floor from behind. Both brothers were forcibly tied up.

Then the light came on to reveal Irving.

"Irving? Phineas said in shock. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I successfully tricked the brothers of invention! Why do you think I was so obsessed on you?" Irving's tone was sharper then anyone remembered it to be.

Phineas was very upset. "Why did you tie us up? This isn't funny! "He looked at the four men who tied he and his brother up, hoping against hope this was some sort of sick, twisted joke. Fully clad in black, the men didn't look like they were joking.

"It's not meant to be. Rather, _your_ reactions were funny. The look on Ferb's face...but I digress. Now, to answer you. Who do you think collects data obsessively?

Phineas could only think of one answer that fitted the circumstances. "A spy?"

"Well done! No wonder you are the inventor kings!" His tone was deeply sarcastic.

Phineas didn't know whether to feel outraged or hurt. Or both. "Irving, how could you-"

"How could I what? How could I trick the smartest, nicest kids in all of Danville?"

"Alright, you had your fun. Now, let's bring him to the Head." one of the men said.

"Wait, where are you taking-"

"Shut up. Now, move, pointy." another of the men said.

They herded the two brothers back outside and to a waiting car. Shoved in head-first by the burly men, Phineas only got a second's view of the inside of the car before he and Ferb were blindfolded.

Then they started driving. Phineas opened his mouth, but someone preempted him by saying," Be quiet if you know what's good for you."

For thirty minutes, they drove in silence. Then, abruptly they stopped. The two brothers were roughly bowled onto what seemed like grass.

"Get moving. And no questions." Someone prodded Phineas in the back.

Phineas and Ferb were quick to get back on their feet. Someone seized their hands and led them across a grassy plain. Ahead of them was a lake-but the brother's didn't know that.

"Can I at least take off my blindfold? "Phineas asked.

"I said no questions!"

Phineas was instantly silenced.


	4. Chapter 4

"Phineas? Ferb? Where are you going?" Isabella called after the rapidly retreating figures of the brothers on their bicycles. She had walked out due to curiosity.

But Phineas and Ferb couldn't hear her. Isabella stood there, in a dilemma as to what to do. She could still hear Phineas: "Wait here for me, Isabella." She had brought her bike over, as she was invited over for the night, and Phineas had hinted they might be going somewhere tomorrow. _What do I do?_

_Tell Candace? No, that's ridiculous. She's over at Jeremy's house. The newlyweds are having fun. And she's already pregnant with Xavier! _Isabella couldn't stifle her jealousy.

Only one choice then for Isabella.

She donned her helmet and sped off after the brothers.

* * *

><p><em>Irving's house?<em> She couldn't think of a less likely location for Phineas and Ferb to be, and yet there was Phineas' red bike against the fence.

That's when she saw the shattered window. And realised she was in way over her head.

_What are we doing here? Where's Phineas?_

All sorts of silly thoughts ran through Isabella's head. She pushed them back, but one thing stuck.

_I have to get in there!_

She was reluctant to use Phineas' bike as a boost and dirty it with her shoes, but she had no choice. She clambered over the fence into Irving's backyard. She crossed it in a trice.

And arrived at the shattered window. "Phineas? Irving?" she shouted.

Just like Phineas and Ferb before her, she got no response.

_Where are they? They wouldn't possibly ignore me. Either they can't hear me, or they're not here. But Phineas' bike is here. So if they're gone...was it free will? Or..._

She pushed the thought out of her mind. _It can't be!_ She called louder. "Phineas?"

No answer. She peered at the living room and got another shock.

_Who made this mess?_

She barely had a second to think about it, however.

Because right then, a hand clamped over her mouth, and someone tied her up.

"We'll take her, too." a gruff male voice said.

Someone gagged Isabella, and immediately she felt the suffocating effect. _I can't breathe!_

She wanted to scream to Phineas, to warn him that bad men, very bad men, were here. But she couldn't even draw breath to feed her oxygen-starved brain.

That's when the man's companion said-

"Should we wait for the other two?"

"Well, they were just here. It could be awhile, because _he_ wants a word with Triangle Boy and Greenhead."

At that, Isabella really did scream and struggle. Never mind that no one could hear her, never mind that she couldn't break free, all that mattered now was that they had _him-_

"Yeah, let's get it done. This one's becoming restless." one of the two men said.

"But what if he wants a word with her?"

"Not asked, not answered. The sooner we get this over with, the more time we have to ourselves. And time is money, man…"

And the two men picked Isabella up as easily as if she had been a feather. They dumped her in the back seat of a car and sped off.

_Help! The gag is suffocating..._

Isabella was going to pass out. Her brain was starved of oxygen.

Her last thought was of how foolish it seemed in retrospect to come here.

She didn't know how long it was since she passed out, but she was here again. Then her door opened. The two men dragged her roughly out. The bigger of the two looked at Isabella, and said, "When I remove this gag, you will not struggle. You will not scream. Is that clear? There was something in his black eyes that suggested he wasn't joking, that he would do more then kill her should she disobey.

Isabella nodded mutely, willing him to remove the gag. And fast.

The man pulled out her gag. Isabella took long, searing gasps of air that burned her lungs as much as it refreshed her.

Then she was roughly pulled along by the two men. They walked in what seemed like a wood and came to a grassy clearing. A lake was off to their left.

As if by instinct, Isabella tried to check that her pink bow was still in her hair.

Seeing what she was doing, one of the men said, "Oh, don't worry, pretty. You'll be plenty wet where we're going.

Isabella stared. _Surely he can't mean the lake?_

But that was precisely where they were heading now.

Isabella asked, her voice rising despite the man's warning."Where are you taking me?"

All she got was a "You'll see" from one of the guys and a harsh backhand from the other.

That's when she saw the suits by the lakeside, with awkward helmets.

One of the guys stuffed her into one of the suits, not even bothering to untie her. The other made sure everything was fastened down safely.

Then, after donning their own suits, they threw her headfirst into the lake.

She screamed. _What are they doing? Surely they wouldn't put me in a suit and let me drown? Or would they? _

Nevertheless, one fact stuck out like a sore thumb.

At last, Isabella was alone.

But it didn't last for long, as the men jumped in with her-

-and started pulling her down!

_Where are they taking me?_

They sank very past and reached the bottom in a trice. Presumably they must have had weights or something, as that was the only way they could have descended so fast.

At the bottom, Isabella saw one of the men groping for something on the lake bed. The other man held on to Isabella tightly.

The searcher found his quarry, and he pulled what seemed to be a lever. Instantly, a circle of lake bed vast enough to admit two people side-by-side moved aside. Isabella had seen enough movies to know what it was.

_A secret entrance?_

Then the men dragged her into what appeared to be a tube and the entrance closed off behind them. Isabella and her captors were now in a cylindrical, sealed-off segment about seven feet tall, with lakewater still swirling around them.

Then the lakewater drained and the floor opened. They slid down a tube for about fifteen feet, and then-

-hit the ground. A plexiglass door was ahead of her.

The two men ripped off their suits and took off Isabella's, too. For the first time Isabella could get an unimpeded view of her surroundings. The door opened.

She was in what appeared to be a marble atrium. Doors branched off in all directions. _Where is this place?_

The men led her towards one particular door.

"Where are you taking me?' she asked the men.

No answer. Isabella wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked through the door and into a dimly-lit corridor. Her eyes had to adjust to the sudden darkness. The men each took one of her hands and Isabella had to stop herself recoiling in disgust. _No one, and I mean no one, holds me like that except Phineas._

They walked straight through the corridor, which terminated in a solid wooden door. Somehow Isabella didn't want to know what was behind the door. But she had little choice, as the men were pushing her towards the door.

Then they opened it and she caught sight of someone with red hair, sitting on a swivel chair. His business suit somehow made him look more dangerous. He was flanked by two robots-the first of many Isabella would see tonight. There might have been more then two, as half the room was covered in shadow.

The robots were clunky, with arms that were actually laser blasters. They seemed to be entirely made of metal and looked surprisingly like the ones Isabella had seen in her dreams. In them, the robots were flying, but here they had angular, metallic feet.

The red-headed man dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The robots left, their footsteps surprisingly soft.

"Ah, here is the fair lady! I'm Hazelton, and I think you'll find this place _very _comfortable if you cooperate. Otherwise..." His voice sharpened like a laser.

"Where's Phineas?"Isabella asked, a definite edge in her voice.

"Phineas? You mean your Prince Charming? Don't worry, he's safe. In fact, he's...there!"

And he pointed a dramatic finger into the shadows. From the shadows stepped forth the captors, and their prize: Phineas and Ferb, hands and feet bound.

"Isabella?" Phineas asks, the horror in his voice evident.

"Alright, you lovebirds can catch up later. Right now, I need to know. Where is it?"

"Where's what?" chorused Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.

"I work for the second Doofenshmirtz. The rest, you should know, unless you've been hit by an Amnesia-inator or something."

"I'm sorry, I missed your last twenty words." Phineas said. "You kidnapped us and you won't even tell us what's going on?"he continued, outrage in his tone.

"Why are you people-" he began, but was cut short by a beeping from his cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. His brows furrowed.

"Alright, I've got something to run off to. Robots!" he called, and his mechanical servants instantly came to him. "Take them and lock them up in the room just around the corner. Call Werner to be on sentry duty."

The robots led them to their prison. Halfway through, they were joined by Werner.

They headed out of the wooden door and made a right turn. They walked for about twenty paces and stopped. There, Werner fished in his pocket for a key. The robots undid their binds, but made it pretty clear that escape was suicidal.

He opened the door, pushed the three of them in, and locked the door. Then he went outside to guard them in the unlikely event of an escape.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were locked in, Phineas turned to Ferb, and saw he was smiling. The last thing Phineas felt like doing.<p>

"Did he leave the key in?" Ferb asked Phineas.

"Yeah, but-" Ferb took out a hairclip from his pocket. There was no need to explain; Phineas knew the rest of the plan immediately.

"But, how are we going to get past the sentry?"

"What we're going to do today is known as an L-shaped ambush. Phineas, you stand over there. Get ready to batter him. Isabella, you're gonna have to be quick, because he's got a gun, so...you'll have to be a distraction." Ferb added hurriedly,"He won't dare shoot any of us, he has orders to guard us, not kill us."

Although this hardly seemed to ease Isabella's worries, she did as she was told.

"The plan is very simple. You'll be the distraction," he was afraid to look at Isabella, "and he will approach you. Phineas will rush in from the side and batter him when he does that."

"Ready?"Ferb asked.

"I think so..."

Ferb jiggled the hairclip in the keyhole for awhile. The key fell out on the other side with a very audible _ding!_

Instantly Ferb rushed to Phineas' side.

The door opened. Their custodian didn't look too happy, saying, "What the hell do you think you're doing, disturbing my sleep..."

Isabella imitated a seizure. Her convulsive movements appeared to concern Werner, who approached her. "What the..." In a carefully planned operation it was the first mistake their captors made...

Both brothers were upon him in a flash. They wrestled him to the ground. Phineas landed a punch on his jaw.

But the man was strong, and he held them off to reach for his gun. He pulled it out of its holster and-

-Phineas landed another strong punch on his hand, and the gun fired into the floor. The sound was deafening.

Ferb got hold of the struggling man's weapon arm. He managed to force the gun away from Werner.

Now it was unarmed combat.

Phineas kept trying to land a knockout blow, while Ferb was doing his best to restrain Werner, which was no mean feat. Phineas' left arm teed up for the knockout punch-

Werner shifted suddenly to the side, causing Phineas to miss his punch and drive his fist into the floor instead.

The sudden shift also threw Ferb off, and suddenly Werner was free-

-but somehow, Phineas used his weaker right arm to send a powerful punch into Werner's face!

The big man staggered a little. It was all the invitation Ferb needed.

He landed a haymaker of a right fist square in Werner's face.

For one instant, it appeared to have no effect. Werner just stood where he was-

-and fell over. He was knocked out.

"Grab his gun!" Ferb yelled to Phineas.

Phineas picked up the gun. He didn't like the feel of the weapon in his hands. Not at all. After all, this thing's sole purpose was to destroy, whereas Phineas' was always to create...

* * *

><p>The three ran out, Phineas leading the way. They were looking to escape unnoticed-<p>

-but suddenly, a robot came in front of them.

Phineas reacted smartly and pulled the gun up. Blam! Blam! Blam!

_Oh man, _he thought, _this thing kicks like a mule. _He looked away for a moment, to check if Isabella and Ferb were okay-

"It brought friends!"Ferb cried out.

Two more robots approached them.

Phineas aimed at one, then the other. Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!

He had just finished off one robot and hit the other once, when-

_Click!_

Out of ammo.

"Oh man! This never happens in the movies!" Phineas exclaimed, ditching the gun.

Nevertheless, it was enough. The robot collapsed.

_Whoa. What kind of a round passes through that metal-_

"Quick, Phineas, in its back pocket, there should be a screwdriver-"

Phineas promptly found it.

"Pass it to me! I'm going to try and wrench the hand off-I want us to use the laser.'

"How do you know the laser's going to work when it's detached?

"I don't. Thing is, most units like this are self-contained, so..."

The hand came off. "Let's test it." Phineas said.

"Here? How conspicuous can we get?" Isabella asked.

"I don't think it matters." Phineas replied. "Let's test it." He pointed it towards a wall, for safety.

He and Ferb struggled to find the manual trigger. Normally the laser would be activated by the robot's command chip, but there was normally a manual trigger in case of malfunction. The problem was, they couldn't find it.

"Under the arm? Phineas proposed.

"Nothing."

This was getting maddening. Every second they were here, their chances of getting out whole and alive fell.

"There!" Ferb spotted the switch, cleverly concealed in a recess by a slat.

Ferb pulled back the slat and flicked the switched. Instantly a blast of green light shot out from the arm. It hit the wall and left a brownish burn mark on it.

"Great, now let's go!" Phineas said, clearly impatient to get moving,

He and Ferb led the way, lugging their 'borrowed' equipment.


	6. Chapter 6

If any of the three had stopped to think about how ridiculous their hopes of escape were, they would have been lost.

Their one hope of escaping had just disappeared along with the robots they encountered.

Now they had to fight their way out using only the robotic arm.

_Not good odds, _Ferb admitted.

But then again, he and his brother defied the odds every day.

* * *

><p>They walked faster now. They were sure that everyone could be able to hear their heart pounding. Yet there was an almost pindrop-silence, highlighting the fact it was night.<p>

And then they turned a corner and the robots materialized-

No time for Phineas to react. No time-

But Ferb could react and brought both the robots down in a flash.

"C'mon, we better change directions, I'll bet they're just the advance party." Ferb said, perhaps a little too loudly.

In any case, it didn't matter. The shots were like cannon blasts in the silence.

They turned yet another corner, turning into a corridor every bit similar to the one they came from. They could see doors branching off the corridor, and one straight ahead.

"Whoa. How big is this place?"Phineas asked weakly.

"Right now, it doesn't matter. Let's go there," Ferb said, leading them straight down the corridor. He was unusually chatty today. Or maybe it was just the mortal terror talking.

They were at the end. The door swung open-

-to reveal that they were standing before a balcony-like structure that seemed to stretch all the way to their left and right.

Directly before them was a glass wall. It was slanting slightly outwards.

The three ran up to the wall and looked down.

Immediately, Ferb wished he hadn't.

Vertigo threatened to seize him, and he quickly backed off. For before them was a wide, open space all the way down.

Now that he had stood back, Ferb was able to see that their balcony curved around the central space. They had similar structures on every floor.

Ferb could hear the robots coming. _There's no way we'll be able to outrun them._

The thought hit Phineas as well, and he asked Ferb, "What do we do?"

Ferb, always the man of action, took the robotic arm and blasted the glass wall out.

"What are you doing-?"Isabella asked.

"If you can't go left or right, go down." Ferb replied.

Phineas seemed to read Ferb's mind. _Duh. What else could he be planning to do?_

"Oh, no way. There's no way I'm going to-"

Ferb grabbed him and Isabella.

But instead of heading for the gaping hole, Ferb led them through another door and slammed it shut. The darkness in there was total.

"What's happen-"Ferb clamped his whole hand over Phineas' mouth.

The three of them strained to listen to the sounds outside.

"...they've clearly gone over the edge. Let's descend-"a cold, mechanical voice said. It was the first time any of them had heard the robots speak, and they never wanted to hear it again.

Then the voices faded.

"Whew."Ferb said. "We got away."

"Actually, you haven't." said someone from behind them.

The lights went on, momentarily blinding them.

When they recovered, they turned around to gaze upon Hazelton.

Ferb brought up the robotic arm, raising it to fire-

"Not so fast, Mr. Fletcher. This here...," he pulled a boxy contraption with an antenna sticking out, "is an override device." A nasty red button sat on the box.

"When I push this button, the robots will make you their number one target. You can pretty much forget about running, because you won't make it five feet."

"But," he continued, enjoying their horrified faces, "I'm willing to spare you, provided you work with me. Tell me where it is, and you live. Otherwise..."

His hand moved closer to the button.

"Where's what?" all three of them chorused.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you know!" His finger was right over the button.

"Will you do it? Swear an oath with me, and join me."

"I will never swear an oath with you. Except an oath that I will see you go to prison." Phineas was resolute.

Hazelton shook his head sadly. "Such a shame, son." Then he turned to Ferb. "Et tu, Ferb? You too?" For added impact, he threw Ferb a Taser to let Ferb feel the weight of his decision. "Don't bother using it on me, I'll just push the button."

* * *

><p><em>Kids are so easy to fool. They think everything they see in the movies is true, that there really is an override button.<em> Hazelton stood there, enjoying Ferb's expression as he tried to make an impossible choice.

_Come on! _he wanted to shout. _Join the real world! It's an empty threat!_ He could see they didn't even begin to suspect anything amiss.

_I make a good poker player._

* * *

><p><em>How do you choose?<em>

The short answer was, you didn't. No one should be asked to make choices like that.

Ferb stared at the override device, willing it to be false. But he knew it was no bluff.

_Between a friend and a hard place, _he thought.

He processed every line of thought, trying to find a way out of the dilemma.

When he was through thinking, there was only one choice left.

Phineas was holding the laser. "Stick it to him!"

Ferb looked straight at Hazelton. "I'm sorry."

Then he spun around and shot Phineas with the Taser.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I normally take some ideas from other stories, so full credit to sistergrimm97 for coming up with this idea! N.B: Any decisions to kill off characters is purely my own. Enjoy!)**

Phineas seemed to fall in slow motion. His muscles were painfully paralyzed by the Taser.

Isabella screamed."Phineas!"

"Let's go." Hazelton said, not even giving her time to grieve over Phineas. "Oh, and bring the boy too. But tie him up."

The robots did as they were told.

* * *

><p>Hazelton didn't even bother to pick up the Taser. The important thing now was that, they were captured. The pretty girl was still shooting fire out of her eyes at Ferb, but he couldn't care less. What good was looks? Phineas was tied up, and Hazelton could not help but pity him-<p>

_Wait. Is that pity I'm feeling? This cannot be!_

_Blank. Blank. Blank._

_I cannot allow myself to show mercy. Not even to such a nice boy._

_We're going to one of your inventions, boys, one which I think you'll remember very well..._

But first, they would have to be knocked out, so they won't know where they're going.

He gave the command.

**Ferb's POV(1st person)**

I didn't want to see that look in his eyes. Not now,not ever.

Yet there it was. And I was wholly responsible for it.

His eyes always told a thousand words. But now, they only told two.

_You traitor!_

I looked away. I didn't want to be distracted from my mission.

**3rd person POV**

Bang!

An explosion of pain flashed through Phineas' head. White spots appeared in his vision. And then he knew no more.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

Wherever he was, it was completely dark. He couldn't see his own hands in front of him._A room, perhaps?_ Then he felt something to his side. Air.

_There's an air vent here? Where am I?_

He instinctively shot up, but his head smashed against a beam, and he nearly passed out again.

_What kind of room has its ceiling three feet off the ground?_

But slowly, the horrible truth dawned on him. He wasn't in a room at all.

_I'm in a box!_

Stunned, he touched the walls of his strange prison. They seemed to be made of some metallic substance. It felt familiar, but he couldn't place it...

Then, it dawned on him that he was trapped here. With no way out.

Panic threatened to set in. He tried to stave it off, but it was no use.

Blinded by fear, he started yelling and pounding on the walls. But for all the response he got, he might as well have been yelling at some cheese.

* * *

><p>Isabella tried to gain her bearings. She seemed to be in some odd room, lit only by torches. In the corner sat a box, about three feet tall. Perfectly no use to her. She still didn't know where she was, and even if she could find an escape route, it was useless, as her hands and feet were bound together. <em>Not to mention I wouldn't leave Phineas...<em>

That's when she heard the screams.

Straight away, she knew beyond any doubt who it was.

_He's in there?_

She screamed."Phineas! Phineas!"

"Oh, don't worry,"Hazelton said from behind her. "He'll be alive. He'll only _wish_ he was dead...as soon as Ferb returns." He was standing beside a control panel with dials and levers.

"Let him go! What are you doing to him?"

"I'm not doing anything...yet. You don't know this place?" His evil grin was visible even in the flickering light.

Isabella looked around. Panic had sharpened her senses, and on her second look, she took in more.

But she realized, she did not want to know the answer.

_How is it possible? How is it possible that we're in-_

"The castle?", her voice barely more then a whisper.

"Oh wow! Hole in one! How did you guess?" His tone reeked of sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Ferb was deep in the castle. His mission was to switch on something.<p>

His real mission, however, was to retrieve something.

After all, it was_ his _castle, and he knew all the hiding places. It was even his idea to come here. After searching awhile, he found it. Exactly where he had left it. The only problem was, he couldn't use it. Yet. So he slipped it into his pocket.

_If I use it now, there's no way I'm getting out alive..._

* * *

><p>"Excellent! Now that Ferb's back, let's get the show started! But first..."Hazelton clambered onto the tank and slid open a slat, revealing a small plexiglass window.<p>

"Alright, let's not be stubborn. Where-is-it?"

'Where's what?" The sound echoed in the tank.

"You don't know?"

"Either you tell me what you're talking about or you don't get it."Phineas' voice was resolute.

Hazelton shrugged."As you wish. Five years ago, you defeated some guy who tried to take over the Tri-State Area with your creations. There was a locket that allowed you to remake it all. And you've been dreaming about it ever since. Sound familiar?"

Phineas was stunned. "How do you know?"

"Because it's real, dimwit. How else could I describe it so accurately?"

"But then, how come I couldn't remember it?"

"Clearly you are just being stubborn. I don't care if you remember it or not. That is irrelevant. Right now, tell me where is the locket!" Hazelton lost his patience.

"You're crazy if you think I'm giving it to you. _Sic semper tyrannis!_

Hazelton frowned. "Alright then, we can start the show!"

Ferb pulled a lever.

Suddenly, there was an odd gurgling coming from the pipes. Isabella could distinctly hear it. Then Phineas renewed his screams.

"Help! They're trying to drown me!"

_They're pumping in water?_

"Let me out!" This last was directed at Hazelton.

He just wagged his finger at Phineas. "Locket first."

Phineas mouthed two syllables. _Never._

"Alright then." Hazelton's face disappeared from the window.

* * *

><p>The water level was at his chin. Because the tank was so small, Phineas was in an awkward half-standing position. In a matter of seconds, he would be completely submerged.<p>

He resumed pounding, fueled only by adrenaline. Trying to find a way out.

Naturally, it didn't happen.

He was floating now, floating due to the buoyancy.

He floated in the tank, his face coming in line with the window.

Then the face of his tormenter reappeared in front of him. "Last chance." it said.

Rage coursed through Phineas unlike anything he had ever felt before. For an answer he swung his fist backwards and into the window. The blow shook the container. The face retreated.

But nothing gave. Instead, the water level just kept on rising, as if to mock Phineas as well.

His face pressed against the plexiglass window. The last pocket of air.

Then, that too was submerged.

* * *

><p>The first thing Phineas noticed was the silence. The complete and eerie silence.<p>

_Don't breathe!_

But it was futile. He couldn't hold on forever. The water enveloped him.

He somehow realised he was going to die. Yet, for once, there wasn't a thing he could do to change that. For once, he was a pawn of fate, rather then creating fate.

_I'm being murdered and I can't do anything about it!_

_No. Phineas Flynn does not break. Phineas Flynn always knows what to do._

_But there's nothing I can do but sit here!_

Somehow, the silence seemed to give him strength, strength to face...what? He didn't know. He'd never really thought about it. The silence, the total lack of sensory input, brought home the fact that he was well and truly alone, and that no one was coming with him on this journey.

It was time.

Yet he held out for one more second. A last act of defiance.

Then he gave in.

The water poured into his lungs. A searing pain seemed to burn him from within. If he could scream, he would have. It was worse then anything imaginable.

Then, mercifully, it was over.

* * *

><p><em>He's gone.<em> Isabella couldn't believe it. She just stared at the man, and stared at the turncoat._ I don't know him anymore!_

Hazelton seemed a little shaken, but maybe that was because of the blow. He motioned for Isabella to be brought back.

The robots, which had been hiding in the corner, sprang to life. One of them seized Isabella.

For her part, she didn't resist. She couldn't. Her love was gone, taking a part of her as well.

Isabella was only dimly aware they were heading back to the complex. Her mind was in chaos. She needed something solid to come to grips with.

Something like...Ferb.

Isabella stared at him. "How could you do this? How?" Her voice was breaking.

Ferb did not return the stare, choosing to look away. But he did return his answer.

"I did what I had to do."

Isabella could hear no sympathy in that voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Whoever hated the last chapter is probably going to like this one...enjoy!)**

The walk back seemed to take longer then expected. Across the grass, to the lake bank, all the while flanked by robots. Looking back, Isabella could see their castle, teleported here by some feat of magic. How picturesque.

All three of them went through the lake bottom entrance again. The robots left them to go through another secret entrance, as Hazelton knew. _But humans cant go in there. There's a deathtrap waiting for them there..._They came into the atrium, joined by the robots, materializing out of some unseen entrance.

Isabella was taken back to her prison. Ferb, meanwhile, got special treatment.

Hazelton led her away from Isabella and ushered him into a meeting room. It was typical of any office meeting room, with a huge table in the middle and swivel chairs around it._Who is this guy expecting? _Ferb thought.

_Focus. Don't get sidetracked._

Hazelton dismissed the robots. Ferb was surprised, but he held his emotions in check.

_Apparantly he's chosen this place for privacy. It'll work for me._

"So, Ferb. Well, you've proven your worth for me. But now..."

Ferb held his breath, fingering the object in his pocket.

"...now I want you to be my assistant."

* * *

><p>For a second, Ferb was not sure if he had heard correctly. <em>His assistant?<em>

Hazelton's face made it clear that there was no mistake.

"You see, Ferb, I was thinking how much more useful you'd be as an ally. Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends with them? So, I decided to take you in. After all, you've just done me a massive favour. I need you to do me another one."

_He's good. I'll give him due credit and consider it._

"Would you?" Hazelton was staring at Ferb intently.

He fingered the object in his pocket again. He needed to keep a tight grip on it.

He looked straight at Hazeton, so he could see there was no ambiguity in his answer. He had always known the answer since he shot Phineas, always aware the answer was-

"Never."

Then he whipped out a taser from his pocket and shot Hazelton with it.

"That's for Phineas. And that", he said, kicking Hazelton in the face, "Is for Isabella."

Then, cool as ice, he walked out, leaving Hazelton on the floor.

Ferb burst through the doors of the meeting room and ran straight into Hazelton's robotic assistant. Hazelton had, as always, left the key in the lock. Ferb turned it inconspicuously. There were a bunch of other robots surrounding it. _Too many to fight. _So-

"The master wishes Isabella and me to go to the other side of this complex,alone!" His tone rang of authority. If the robot had human eyes, it would have been stared down.

The robot did not move. "For safety reasons, you shall stay here while go in and ask for directions."

"He says if he is disturbed he will rip out your circuitboards and sell them as scrap metal." Ferb forced himself to remain calm, to hold his nerve. To his credit,nothing betrayed the lie.

"I have my orders."The robotic assistant was resolute.

After saying that, the robot bypassed Ferb and made to go in-

"Stop!"

It was Ferb.

* * *

><p>There was something in his voice that made the robot stop.<p>

"You dare disobey a direct order from your master?" Ferb's voice was dangerously even.

Maybe it was the stare Ferb was giving him, but the robot seemed to falter. Or it could be the program Hazelton installed to make them more human-like.

"Well..."

"Do you want to know why you can't go in?" Ferb hurried on, not waiting for an answer."He's planning to be ruler of the Tri-State Area, and you robots are interfering!"

"Now, look here-" the robot began.

"You look here! I've told him something he needs to know, and he trusts me! Now let me pass!" With that he walked towards the door.

"Stop!" cried the robot. "Take one step more and you'll be cut down!"

And this made Ferb break stride. He turned and looked square at the robots. Perhaps it was the humanoid program installed on it, but the robot felt a little intimidated.

"Then cut me down."

And he walked straight out. He knew the robots were completely fooled, but not for long.

So he hurried to Isabella's room.

_Fantastic! Hazelton's a creature of habit! And of course this means his robots are too!_

Indeed, there was the key, left in the lock. He wouldn't have to waste time picking the lock.

He turned the key in the lock-

-and saw Isabella weeping in the corner.

"Isabella?" he said softly.

She turned, and when she saw who it was, she rushed to him, fury in her eyes.

_Smack!_

Ferb reeled from the slap. She seemed to be coming back for more.

"You murderer! How could you?"

_Smack!_

"Why I oughta-"She raised her hand.

_Smack!_

"tear out your-" She raised her hand again.

Ferb yelled,"Isabella, stop!'

Somehow, there was something in his eyes that stopped her for a moment.

It was all Ferb needed. He grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the room.

She struggled."Let me go, you murderer!"But Ferb kept a tight grip on her.

Her voice was laced with fear now. "Where are you taking me?"

"Right now, all you need to know is that Phineas is alive, and that we're going to see him."

* * *

><p>They reached the atrium in which all three of them had first entered the complex. There was a robotic guard there, and he raised his arm to fire-<p>

"Stop!"

Ferb's voice had the same effect on this particular robot as it did on the others.

"We're not come on orders from the master. Go and check. If I'm wrong, you can do whatever you want with us." Ferb held up his hands, wisely leaving the taser in his pocket.

The robot still looked uncertain, but he keyed his wrist mike and spoke into it. "Do these two have permission to exit?" he said, digitally scanning Ferb's and Isabella's face.

There was an agonizing silence, and then-

"Yes, and without escort."

The robot let them pass. They donned the diving suits by the exit and headed out, the door automatically opening, and the whole process reversing itself.

_We've made it!_

They swam up to the lake bank and ripped off their suits, confident they wouldn't need them anymore.

Around the same time, robots were talking among themselves outside the meeting room.

"-should we enter?"one asked.

The personal assistant of Hazelton decided.

"Let's give it five minutes. If nothing happens, then we'll enter.

The clock was ticking for Phineas, Ferb and Isabella...


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Once again, a great story gives me an idea...so thanks Dan Brown, and enjoy!)**

Out of the lake, across the clearing...

Ferb wished the clearing would magically shrink. Every second they delayed was a second more for the robots to find out about Hazelton.

Isabella still looked furious at Ferb, but she had no choice but to follow him now.

They were runaways. And dangerous ones at that.

They reached the castle. Ferb pulled open the doors, not bothering about the noise it made when it slammed shut. He set off on the corridors with Isabella in tow.

* * *

><p>Isabella's thoughts were a mess.<p>

_Is Ferb going to betray me a second time?_

_What should I do?_

_Do I even have a choice in this?_

Ferb was leading her along winding passageways, taking the corners at breakneck speed.

_Even if I want to turn around and flee, I can't. I can't find my way out._

So for the second time, she put her fate in Ferb's hands.

The torches Isabella saw earlier illuminated her now. They were getting close, she knew. Close to who, or what, she did not know, or care. Phineas was dead...

"Phineas is alive."Ferb cut across her thoughts.

"Don't fool me. He's dead! I saw it! And you KILLED HIM!"Isabella was losing control, being so close to Phineas, yet so far.

"Isabella, look!" Ferb pointed to a familiar tank. They were here.

"I'm going to open the tank. And I'll bring him back." Somehow Isabella didn't immediately kill him for saying that, and Ferb made his move.

He dragged Phineas out of the tank and laid him on the floor. Phineas _looked_ very dead to both Ferb and Isabella.

But unlike Isabella, Ferb _knew _he wasn't dead.

After all, it was never water he was submerged in. It was oxygenated perflourocarbons.

_Breathable liquid._

He started doing CPR on Phineas. Phineas still seemed very dead.

Then he started coughing.

Isabella's heart jumped. "Phineas!"

Ferb forced a lot of the liquid out of Phineas.

Then, as if by magic-

"Isabella? Ferb? Wh-where am I?'

"Phineas!" Isabella ran up to him and nearly squeezed his fragile conscience out of him in one bear-hug. Phineas seemed rather taken aback.

Ferb gave Isabella a _what-did-I-tell-you? _look. That's when Phineas saw Ferb.

"Ferb! You..." Phineas seemed barely strong enough to be angry.

"Relax, bro. I planned it out from start to finish."

And he quickly told Phineas what he had done to Hazelton.

"Is it true, Isabella?" The very act of speaking seemed to weaken Phineas.

Isabella nodded mutely, torn between astonishment and joy.

"But then...but then..."Phineas was tongue-tied for once.

"I'll explain it as we go, but what matters right now is that we've just pulled off The Great Escape...

At that moment, alarm bells went off in the distance. There seemed to be a huge amount of movement all around the castle.

"...or not. Sigh...they never give up, do they?"

And with that he dragged Phineas and Isabella out of the castle, deftly evading all the dead-end corridors.

They dashed out of the drawbridge of the castle, which was automatically controlled, ready to make a dash for the woods beyond the castle-

-but found his way blocked by robots, who promptly fired on them.

The three ducked. Ferb pulled them up again, and started running in a zig-zag direction-

-to the lake. They didn't even have time to put on suits.

"Phineas, I know this is asking a lot of you, but...hold your breath. It'll be faster then you think", he added quickly, seeing the alarm on Phineas' face. "Could you do it?"

Phineas nodded uncertainly. "Okay..."

A laser whizzed past them."Let's go!" Ferb shouted.

And they dived in. They reached the bottom in no time flat.

But Phineas was dangerously close to blacking out again. Ferb needed to find the secret entrance fast. A flash of light off metal, an oddly-shaped rock, anything that passed for a lever-

_There!_

Ferb grabbed it, hoping he was right. Indeed, the secret entrance opened before him.

They entered it, hoping the atrium was deserted. Their luck held out, and no one was there. But Ferb knew it wouldn't stay that way. So he dragged his brother and Isabella towards one of the side corridors.

* * *

><p>"Repeat that, please. I still don't get it." Phineas said to Ferb. They were all sopping wet and all on their own in one of the corridors in the complex.<p>

Ferb repeated himself patiently. "I tricked Hazelton into believing that I was on his side-incidentally, that's how I got this", he said, pointing to Isabella's slap mark; Isabella turned as red as the slap mark."I tricked Hazelton, then I tased him with one of the tasers I brought from our castle.I brought yours, too."

"But the liquid! How did you..."

"Oxygenated perflourocarbons. I designed the chamber, I should know. I wanted to make it more realistic but I didn't have time to finish it- it teleported here before I could modify the plastic container."

"But how did you know the castle was here?" Isabella asked.

"I didn't know. Hazelton did-beats me how he found out. Probably he found out when he walked past it or something. When he brought us there I had to think really fast, so I suggested the drowning simulator to torture the information out of you, as opposed to any of the real Gothic tortures we put there. Why we even put tasers in there I don't know-maybe as an electric torture, you know, a bit of a modern taste to a Gothic concept. Anyway, I've modified them, they should shoot like a normal revolver now-six shots before it overheats."

Phineas looked at Ferb. Was he really capable of pulling all this off? And why so chatty?

Ferb started to feel uncomfortable. "Phineas, I know you are disoriented, and that you hate me for putting you through all that, but-"

The rest of the sentence was lost in the hug Phineas gave his brother. Ferb returned the hug awkwardly. Isabella looked on, content to let Phineas hug someone else for once.

"One thing I need to ask you, Phineas said, breaking the hug, is it usual to see delusions while in there? Like maybe, images of loved ones?"

"Yes, that's why it's so potent as a torture device." Ferb's distaste was again evident.

Then there was awkward silence again.

"I seemed to have lost where I was before that." Ferb attempted to start converstaion again, even as they walked.

"Let it stay lost." Phineas said.

"Maybe you're right..."


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I'm having Internet problems so it might be awhile-say, a week or so-before I can post again. Till then, enjoy! P.S: The science in this is real, the circumstances perhaps less so.)**

At that moment though, alarm bells rang out.

_WARNING:INTRUDER ALERT._

"This is _sooo _typical of them."Ferb said.

"What do we do now?"It was Isabella.

"We move randomly, but keeping the same general direction."

"Is that an answer?"

"It is for me."

Phineas still looked weak. Ferb wondered if he should support him. Then he decided against it.

They were turning corners at breakneck speed now, trying to evade the robots. They turned another corner and-

"Shh...I can hear them."Phineas' voice was barely more then a whisper, so soft that Ferb could barely hear anything. They couldn't see much, either.

"Hmm...what do you reckon would be the stupidest thing to do right now?"Ferb sounded thoughtful, moving slowly.

"Uhh...run straight at them? But you can't seriously-"

"Then that's what we're doing. But first, catch." Ferb threw him a Taser. He pulled another one from his pocket, leaving his notebook there. It was the only thing his captors didn't take off him, and it was the only thing left in his pocket. He looked sheepishly at Isabella.

"Sorry, none for you.'" he said.

"That's okay. I think I'm just going to tag along." Isabella blushed furiously when she saw the palm prints she made on Ferb's face.

Ferb nodded. Then he turned his attention on Phineas. "You okay, bro? You sure you can shoot straight?"

Phineas looked stunned. "Ferb, I'm American. I was _born _to do this."

"And I'm British. Born to give you a good slap if you crack anymore wiseass jokes."

Suddenly they stopped. They could hear the robots, directly ahead. They found some cover behind some display cabinets, showcasing human bones. The display was clearly for a science lab, the solid-looking door of which was ajar just behind them.

"You sure about this?" Phineas asked Ferb.

"Yeah."

"Okay, wait for it..."

They were coming now. There was no mistaking that sound.

"...wait for it..."

Closer. Closer.

"...NOW!..."

* * *

><p>The robots clearly weren't expecting a sudden attack, much less a sudden attack by two teenaged boys. Phineas and Ferb took it in turns to fire, one shooting while the other reloaded. Somehow they managed to evade all the lasers-<p>

Ferb saw a robot, who was charging its laser, preparing to fire at-

"Phineas, look out!"

Phineas jumped neatly to the side as the shot hit the floor where he was standing and made a wide crack in it. They could see through the crack, see ceiling bits fall to the floor below it.

Yet they were winning. They couldn't understand it until a laser shot over their heads, not from in front-

-but from behind.

They were being sandwiched.

They made a break for it, rushing for the science lab, the door of which seemed ajar-

-but when Phineas pushed against it it didn't move. Instead, it slid open, the door disappearing into the wall, to reveal the science lab.

* * *

><p>The trio ran into the science lab, barricading the door with every moveable object in the lab. Tables, chairs and anything heavy were thrown unceremoniously against the door. The fact that the door was solid oak didn't hurt, too.<p>

Ferb turned to look around, sure there was another entrance to block, but there wasn't.

The lab was a dead end.

The robots must have realized they had barricaded the door, for a second later a glow of red could be seen on the corner of the door. The unmistakable hissing sound of a laser cutting through material filled the lab.

Still disbelieving, he searched the lab frantically, looking for a way out. A hidden lever. An air duct. Anything.

They passed by a big container of water and some lab apparatus when it hit Ferb.

_Chemistry 101._ _Water. Alkali metal. Our way out._

_Look for it, look for it…_Ferb raced through the lab, examining all the cupboards and test tubes.

The metal cabinet was brought to his attention when he stubbed his toe against it. It proudly proclaimed SODIUM. But when he tried it, it was locked.

He jiggled his hairpin in the keyhole, at the same time shouting to Phineas and Isabella, "Phineas! Move that water barrel over there!" he said, pointing towards the door. "Isabella, help him!

They did as they were told. All this while, the laser was moving, moving, creating a complete turn around the door. When it was finished, the door would simply fall away.

_Click! _The lock gave, a hiss of air rushed in and Ferb reached inside the pitch-dark interior for the lump of sodium. Instead he found only thin air.

He was about to give up when his fingertips brushed against something. The laser was

He pulled at the lump of sodium and brought it out into the open.

When he got it out, even Phineas and Isabella couldn't help looking at it. There, in Ferb's two hands, sat probably about 500 grams of the metal. 500 grams for god knows what experiments, but half a kilo of explosive power.

The battering at the door brought Ferb back to life. The door would give any second-

_This, _thought Ferb, _is gonna hurt._

Clutching the sodium, he stood as far away from the barrel as he could.

"When I say take cover, I mean get down to the ground and shield yourself as best as you can. Got it?"Ferb said.

They nodded.

'Alright, get ready..."

The robots destroyed. Ferb threw the sodium straight into the water.

"Take cover!"

At first, nothing happened. Then the water started to fizzle-

-everyone braced themselves-

-and the container exploded!

The robots were simply swept off their feet. The door was destroyed, sending pieces of wood everywhere.

Phineas and Ferb didn't waste a second. Thye jumped up and started firing.

The robots retreated into the corridor, past the crack they had made themselves.

Phineas and Ferb rushed out, but Ferb stopped himself and his friends. He picked up a squarish rod of wood which must once have been part of the door frame.

They then rushed out-

-and were greeted with laser blasts. Somehow all three remained standing.

For the second time tonight, Isabella's hand was dragged roughly by Ferb. He dragged Phineas along as well, using the pole as an awkward lance, charging the robots-

-they hesitated-

-at the last second, Ferb let the lance drop-

-and it fell neatly into the crack-

"Hang on-"

They held on to the end of the lance-

and, like a pole vault, soared over the robots!

They landed behind the robots, and there was no time to waste. They turned the corner-

They kept running, and Ferb felt something drop out of his pocket-

The three of them burst through a door and slammed it shut.

And not a moment too soon, for they could hear voices-

"Where are they?"

Then Isabella noticed that-

"Ferb's notebook is missing!"Sure enough, the familiar bulge was gone.

"What's this?" The robot's voice was cold and merciless.

_Scanning..._

"Ferb Fletcher's notebook." Right next to the door, as well.

"Enter room."

The robots opened the door-

-and there was no-one.

"Where are they?"

* * *

><p>Ferb, Phineas and Isabella stole quietly out of another room.<p>

They ran along the corridor, past the robots, deceived by Ferb's notebook.

They reached the end and came to the best thing Ferb could have asked for-an intersection of eight corridors.

"Pick one." Ferb was looking at Phineas.

Phineas dashed through the one to his left. Ferb and Isabella followed suit, making sure the door didn't keep swinging to prevent the robots knowing where they went. They didn't stop as soon as they were inside.

Turning tight corners, they just wanted to put as much distance as possible between them and the robots.

It was only after a considerable time that they slowed down to actually _breathe._

"You're a genius, Ferb."Isabella looked with admiration at Ferb.

For once, Ferb didn't shrug modestly.

_I make a good poker player._


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I've noticed I haven't done this disclaimer thing yet, so I'll do it: Although I wish I did, I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any character in the show. I'll try to update faster-enjoy!)**

"Agent P?" the wristwatch stirred Perry from his slumber. Today had been particularly tiring, and Perry had returned and went to bed as soon as Isabella came.

Sleepily, he glanced at his wristwatch.

"Agent P?" the voice came again.

Perry hit the "Talk" button on his wristwatch. Technically, there shouldn't be one, but since Perry had always been a bit of a rebel he had one installed. His performance was always five-star, so nobody really cared.

"You must make your way to your lair now. There is something really, really bad going on tonight." Major Monogram's tone startled Perry. In all his years at the OWCA he had never heard Major Monogram sound so serious.

Perry stood up on his hind legs and immediately felt dizzy. Slowly regaining his bearings he looked around the boys' room. That's when he saw the problem.

_Where are they?_

Suddenly he was awake, all his senses straining to catch the slightest sign of the boys. A sound from downstairs. Phineas' cherry voice. Ferb's one-in-a-million hair.

Nothing.

Ignoring Monogram's order to go straight to his lair, he rushed downstairs. He ran through the living room. The dining room. The kitchen.

Nothing.

Real panic seized him now. _Where could they be?_

Monogram's voice came again, this time more urgent. "Agent P! Turn on the-"

Perry hit the 'Disconnect' button before he realized what he'd done. He fumbled with the wristwatch, all the while cursing himself for panicking like he did.

Finally, he found the 'Talk' button and pushed it.

_Major Monogram! Where are you?_

Nothing came back. Major Monogram was busy talking to at least five other agents.

_Turn on the TV?_

Perry didn't have opposable thumbs, or any thumbs for that matter, so he just used his whole paw to slap the red button on the TV.

The TV came on, tuned to the news channel.

The newscaster was reading from a sheet of paper. The ticker tape at the bottom said BREAKING NEWS.

"...a spate of kidnappings have hit the Tri-State area as six children have been taken almost simultaneously from their houses, around sunset tonight. The kidnapper has called us to make his demands known to the families of those involved..."

Perry immediately felt cold. _They've been kidnapped? _He barely realized the kidnapper was already talking on the screen.

"...half a million dollars in _unmarked _bills, _each. _I want you to go to the place, which I will give directions to. Bring the money. There you will find more directions to the drop-off point. I want it in forty-eight hours. If not..."

Perry switched off the TV. He had heard enough to know whom he was dealing with.

Little could he know that the kidnapper he heard was _not _Hazelton.

* * *

><p>The first step to finding a kidnapper was to locate him, and for that police often try to track down cell phones that the kidnapper uses to make his demands. One slip on the kidnapper's part and it could be over.<p>

For Perry, however, it was much simpler.

Unbeknownst to the boys, they had been implanted with trackers that automatically sent position updates every six hours. The updates could not be more frequent, as they would arouse suspicion if anyone try to track down the signal.

Perry checked the time. 11:48 P.M. The next update was due in twelve minutes, also known to Perry as an eternity.

There was one added obstacle to overcome.

The database to which the position updates of Phineas and Ferb were sent to was top-secret. Some rogue agents had misused the signals in the past, selling the locations to potential kidnappers, as most of the OWCA-appointed owners led an active lifestyle and kidnappers found it hard to find them.

So when their owners were out jogging or anything like that, the agents relayed the location to the kidnappers. Whereas if they were kidnapped at home the agents were obliged to protect them, in this case they could get away scot-free by claiming ignorance.

Perry was under no illusions as to what he had to do.

He would have to hack into the OWCA mainframe.

* * *

><p><em>Midnight.<em>

For Phineas and Ferb, the hour meant nothing. All they cared about was putting as much distance between themselves and their captors.

And all the while Phineas was thinking.

_My dream is real? Its happened before?_

_If so, when?_

The corridors they were in became less grandiose and more utilitarian. Phineas struggled to keep pace with the other two. After all, he'd just survived a mock drowning. Speaking of which...

_Does she like me?_

* * *

><p>Perry had to decide.<p>

_Should I hack or not?_

He was well aware that if he was caught, then his OWCA career was over. There were plenty of people-or agents, for that matter, jealous of his success that wouldn't miss the chance to bring him down.

Even if all he sought was the location of his kidnapped owners, those same people were going to fabricate evidence to kick him out.

But he had an obligation to life itself.

He slipped into his lair and logged on to his computer. He clicked the icon to connect to the OWCA mainframe. The screen dinged.

ENTER PASSWORD:

Perry plugged a drive into his computer and ran a hacking program. The program opened another window, which gave a visual representation, or V-R of how it was doing. The OWCA mainframe was represented by five concentric circles, each circle representing a layer of defense. The program was an arrow trying to burst the defenses.

The program abruptly terminated. The V-R closed.

_Good. That normally means we're in._

He looked at the screen.

ENTER PASSWORD:

Perry didn't panic. He had four more programs to run.

He tried a slightly stronger program.

The result was the same. _Okay, let's kick it up a notch._

He tried another, stronger program. The V-R ran.

_Come on..._

The program stopped. The screen defiantly showed ENTER PASSWORD:

Perry slumped into his chair.

The two remaining programs had no effect either.

_This is going to be a long night._

He had no idea.

* * *

><p><em>How to access the mainframe?<em>

_This is really frustrating! It should be as easy as googling something..._

_Googling something..._

He sat bolt upright.

_How do search engines work so fast?_

Even before he asked the question to himself, he knew the answer.

_They get others to do the work for them!_

Spiders-programs that read through hundreds of web pages every day and archive the information for future use-saved search engines time by having multiple spiders working at once.

_So why don't I get the other agents' computers to..._

He ran the hacking program, but this time the target was Pinky's computer.

_Ding!_

ACCESS GRANTED.

_Now Agent E's computer..._

ACCESS GRANTED.

Soon Perry had all the agents' computers at his command.

He ran his best hacking program on all of the computers, directing this massive attack on the OWCA mainframe.

The V-R of the OWCA mainframe and its defenses appeared again.

One of the concentric rings disappeared. One of the security measures had been penetrated. Four more to go.

Two minutes later, another of the rings disappeared.

Then another.

Two more to would surely be stronger then the first three. Perry waited nervously as the forth ring thinned, a sign that the defenses were weakening.

The forth ring disappeared entirely. Only one line left.

The last ring was thinning...then it disappeared entirely. Perry's apprehension vanished with it.

_We're in!_

He searched the database for the update on his owner's position.

When he saw it, his apprehension returned.

They were in the one place which Perry _absolutely_ did not want them to be in.


	12. Chapter 12

The corridors they were in seemed to be made for utility. Doors branched off the corridor, looking as if they've never been used. Dark and dimly-lit, every step they took could spell disaster. And yet this place was their best chance of survival.

They were near some filing cabinets when Phineas stopped.

"Psst...Ferb!" Phineas whispered.

"What?

"I think they're coming. About..." Phineas pressed his ear to the tiled floor. "About a dozen of them. Our tasers can only safely fire six shots before it overheats. I say we wait here and ambush them."

"I second. Isabella, with Phineas, to the left of the corridor, behind that pillar. I'll take the right side, behind the cabinets." Isabella moved quickly towards Phineas - a little too quickly maybe.

Phineas' face was hidden in knew a chance when she saw one, and she didn't waste this one. She sneaked right up to Phineas.

"Phineas?" It was Isabella, her voice barely more then a whisper.

"Yeah?"

_Should you say it? Yes? No? _

_He nearly died once, and I need to tell him before it happens has ABSOLUTELY no idea, despite all the not-so subtle hints. He needs to know._

"Well...I just wanted to let you know...let you know..."

"Let me know that you love me?"

* * *

><p><em>Say what?<em> Isabella stared.

_Say what?_ Ferb goggled.

For long moments, Isabella was speechless.

_Am I dumb or mute? Say something, for the love of Phineas!_

Finally, her tongue obeyed her brain. "Why, yes. Err...if you're not okay with it-!"

"But I am okay with it! In fact-"And he kissed her full on the lips. Exactly the sort of thing she had been dreaming of forever. Especially for the last five years.

Ferb just stared in openmouthed astonishment. A textbook dumbstruck audience.

_Apparently, I'm not the only poker expert here._

But then a sudden noise brought him back to reality. And there was no mistaking that metallic noise.

"They're coming."

"I'm sorry."Phineas said, breaking the kiss. Isabella fell in behind him.

"There's no need to be sorry." Isabella said, somewhat dizzily. She still hadn't recovered fully from the shock.

"Rather, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..."

"Hush!" Ferb said. "There's a time for this, and the time is later."

Isabella seemed scandalized, but she wisely kept quiet, opting instead to glower at Ferb.

Then silence fell over them. Somehow, the silence seemed louder then their conversation.

"You ready?" Phineas asked, breaking the silence.

"You bet." Ferb replied.

They could hear the metallic sounds. Closer...closer...

"NOW!"

Chaos.

Isabella screamed as a laser missed her by front of her, Phineas was firing. Blue arcs of electricity and green lasers filled the corridor. Isabella kept well out out of the firing line, praying to every God she knew that her Phineas would be alright.

**Phineas POV(1st person)**

I was shooting at the robots, all the while wondering how I even got myself into this mess. I had only six shots, so they had better work. And I needed to keep track.

"One...two...three...four...five...six-!"I was pulled back by someone-

And just in time, too, as a laser flashed past where I was, not two seconds ago.

I turned around to see who had cut me off. It was Isabella.

"Thanks." I mumbled, not sure of what else to say.

Ferb finished the last of his six shots, having been more judicious then me in shooting. Nevertheless, the result was the same. Both of us had hit six for six.

"Nice shooting, bro." Ferb congratulated me.

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."I said.

"Is everybody okay?" Isabella asked.

"I think so." both me and Ferb replied.

"Great.",Ferb said. "Okay, let's recharge these tasers when we're moving, they're certain to come here.

I could clearly see Isabella from where I was. My thought, my feelings for her threaten to overrun me. I tried to focus on the task at hand, but it was no use.

_Isabella. I've always liked her, her cheerfulness, her cuteness...every part of her seemed made for me. But I've always been too shy to admit it. Me, bold Phineas Flynn, too shy to admit something? That has got to be a first. I told myself, maybe another day, maybe another day...another first for me. I've always been one to seize the day._

_But when I was in that tank, I knew there wasn't going to be another day for me, and that's when regret set in. I regretted not telling her earlier. Now that I've told her, at least she knows. At least she knows I'm all hers._

_Now that's _making _the day._

**Isabella's POV(1st person)**

I dusted myself off and followed the brothers. And especially Phineas.

Phineas. Phineas Flynn.

I would have loved to say that the first time I saw him, I fell for him. But that would be a lie.

Instead, he was just another boy to me, when I was nine. The summer I moved in.

_Still, there was something vaguely charming about him. Maybe it was his perpetual smile, his bubbly personality. But, just another was when I was nine...and naive._

_I suppose you can say he built his way right into my heart. All his contraptions the next summer won me over. And not just because of their grandeur. It was because he didn't do it for himself. Rather, he did it so that everyone else could have their fun. How many kids are like that? That clinched it. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I couldn't stop thinking about him...I actually fantasized about him being a centaur...Me, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, fearless Fireside Girl troop leader, fantasizing over a boy? Unlikely._

_But, like I said before, his personality clinched it. He was-is my other half. _

_The one thing I didn't know was that_ I _was _his_ other half. I didn't know I completed him. For all of five years. I had no idea. How was I supposed to know? He hides his emotions so well. Even Ferb had no inkling, much less me._

_Oh, well. At least I _know_ I complete him now._

_And he completes me. As always._


	13. Chapter 13

They seemed to be in another meeting point of corridors. Doors branched off to their left and right. Seeing this, Ferb heaved a sigh.

"We're never getting out of here." he said

"Course we will. We've got you." Phineas said.

Ferb smiled inwardly. Phineas always knew the right thing to say.

They picked a door branching off to their left and hurtled through it-

-and came face to face with their pursuers.

For one second, time seemed to freeze as the hunter stared at the hunted-

Ferb simply had no time to react. He was tired and at the end of his rope.

The robots fired, a blast of certain death coming Ferb's way-

But Phineas jumped and shoved him aside-

-and the laser hit his right hand!

He yelled in pain, but somehow managed to make it to the door they had came through in.

The laser blasts flew everywhere. One of them singed Ferb's hair.

"Oh, they are so going down." Phineas' right hand was bleeding.

But he still had his good hand, because he was left-handed.

* * *

><p>They rushed through the heavy steel door immediately opposite them and bolted the door. It would not stop the robots, but it would give them time.<p>

Looking around, the saw they were in a corridor that had no doors branching off it. The walls were blank.

They dashed down the corridor, taking a 90-degree left turn at the end-

-only to be stopped short by an elevator blocking their way.

_There's an elevator here? Why didn't they use that, instead of the lake bottom entrance? It's an unusual size, too- what do they use it for? Cargo? It's huge._

Several buttons were on the display: Level 1, 2, 3, Topworld...

_That sounds promising...let's try that._

He hit the button.

Ding!

The display above the elevator sprang to life.

What it showed, however, was something Ferb did _not _want to see.

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE INSERT KEYCARD. <em>On the buttons panel, a card slot helpfully materialized.

_Great. What do we do now?_

The three of them were startled by a bang on the steel door.

_There should be a keyhole somewhere on the elevator's door. If I can find it and hack it-_

BANG!

They were breaking in. That was no surprise. What surprised Ferb was that they didn't break in yet.

_Apparently Hazelton mistrusts his robots as much as I do. That's why he made the doors robot-proof...or as close to it as financially possible._

_There it is! _Ferb had spotted the keyhole, high up in the door. Perfectly within range for the tall Brit on tiptoes. He took out his hairpin and was halfway through hacking the door when he stopped short.

_The key is here?_

Sure enough, there was the key, just dangling there by the door.

He wrenched the key off its hook and-

BANG! This time, it was followed by a crash.

He didn't waste any time and jammed it into the keyhole. If the robots were through, they had to get out of here _very very _fast.

"Hurry!" urged Phineas.

_You try doing it. _Nevertheless, he opened the door-

-and straightaway had a bad case of vertigo.

Where there was supposed to be an elevator cab, there wasn't one.

Only a sheer drop, 400 feet to the bottom.

Of course, they had conveniently ignored the 'OUT OF ORDER' signs above them when they turned into the elevator dead end.

Ferb never liked heights. And now they were sandwiched between death by laser and death by falling 400 feet.

_Just our luck, _Ferb thought.

_Well, at least we get a last stand_. And here they come, in all their glory-

Lasers flew everywhere, cutting through the three.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the lasers, Ferb's hair, Isabella-

_Isabella?_

She was suspended, for the briefest instant, over the abyss, her mouth open in a silent scream-

Ferb did not see what had happened, but Phineas certainly did.

"No!" Even Phineas' voice seemed to come out in slow motion.

And then she fell.

**Phineas POV(1st person)**

There is no life without her. Call me what you will, but I'm going to save her...or die trying.

Only one way out, then.

I jumped in after her. But I'm not committing suicide.

I had a plan. And in the next ten seconds, it had better work.

Behind me, Ferb had other things to worry about. And so did I. I blocked out all distractions and focused on my goal. _One._

She had fallen in almost vertically, while I had dived in at an angle. _Two._

Thankfully, the cables that hoisted the defective elevator cab were still there. _Three._

I was falling ever faster now...towards death and Isabella...towards doom and salvation. _Four. _She seemed to be slipping away from me, and I streamlined myself to increase my speed, for she had fallen in spreadeagled and was slower then me. There was still a chance. _Five._

Bad thoughts flash through my head now. _What if I don't survive? _I pushed the thoughts out. _I have to. Six. _I was zooming in on Isabella, and in the dim light, I could clearly see how bad her injury was. My heart sank.

I'm reaching out for her, her hand, her life, my world-_seven._

I've caught her! We're falling towards the cables, where I've aimed us-_eight._

I'm reaching out for our lifeline now, hoping against hope-_nine._

The sudden jolt in my hands means I've done it! I've caught hold of a cable, and though while sliding down it stings and burns, I didn't let go for the last fifteen feet.

And...touchdown! One of the weirdest days ever. It even beats the day when everyone on Maple Drive couldn't remember anything and could only dream of it.

We're on a defective elevator cab, suspended halfway up the HUGE complex.

Four hundred feet below the world, the green laser flashes looked small, insignificant, almost like a Fourth of July show seen from a distance. But I knew it was anything but.

So I yelled up, "Ferb! Trust me! Jump!"

I could only hope he heard and trusted me.

**Ferb's POV(1st person)**

I was certain I had lost my friend to war and my brother to madness. And I myself was one step away from being laser toast.

_No, I think I'll stay away from laser tag after this._

That's when I heard his voice.

"Ferb! Trust me! Jump!"

I was stunned. _He's alive?_

Neatly sidestepping a laser blast, I weighed my options.

For some reason, the robots weren't plugging away at us as hard as they could. Maybe they had orders to take us alive. In any case, in five seconds I was going to be tagged by a laser, and I had to think of a way to get out fast.

After careful consideration for two seconds, I reached the only logical choice. Still zapping with my taser, which was dangerously close to overheating, I decided to make my escape more American.

"You'll never take me alive!" I waved and grinned to them. They hesitated at what they had been programmed to think of as a friendly gesture, and I seized my chance-

I turned around, and fighting vertigo, I jumped.

**Phineas POV(1st person)**

Of course, Ferb made a flawless jump. He descended to where we were.

The robots looked over the edge and blasted their lasers at us.

I evaluated our situation. Our elevator seemed to have stopped between two floors, and the doors were jammed open. If we jumped off, we could land on one of them. There was just one problem-

"There's a gap." Sure enough, there was an ADMIT ONE ticket to death between the elevator roof and the floor.

"It's a chance we'll have to take." I said.

And together, we jumped off and landed on the floor, the robots' futile shots never troubling us. This floor seemed to be as dark as the elevator shaft we just left.

"Cmon, let's get going." Ferb said, already setting off like a police dog that has scented a scent.

Me and Isabella just let Ferb guide us. We were too tired to muster any effort of our own. In Isabella's case, I was actually carrying her.

Perry was alone. No Monogram to help him, no Carl with some state-of-the-art gadget that could help him. And worst of all, no Phineas and Ferb.

He had to make a decision fast. Should he go in and assist his owners, revealing himself and possibly never seeing them again?

Whether he said yes or no, the clock was ticking. Indecision was murder, in either case.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I am sorry for not updating earlier. As I said before, I do not own the rights to PnF. Review!)**

**Phineas' POV(1st person)**

In the dim light, I examined Isabella. Her wounds were not good.

Can you stand? I asked her, realizing how insensitive it must have sounded

She tried, but fell over. Something had broken somewhere.

"Come over here, help me stand her up." I stood on Isabella's left side.

Ferb walked over to me and stood on the other side.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" I asked her

"Yeah." It seemed like an effort even for her to speak.

"Alright, wrap your arms around us and we'll get you up." We knelt down and she put her arms around us.

"Now, very slowly, we are going to stand." While gripping her waist, both of us slowly stood up. It was slippery with her blood.

"Alright, on my count, one..."

* * *

><p>Perry got up from his chair. He knew what he was going to do.<p>

He'd need the proper gadgets, though.

In a recess behind a superhero suit in his lair, there were several less high-tech gadgets. He rummaged through the dusty collection until he found what he was looking for.

He sat back in front of his computer and rechecked the location of his owners. No mistake. They were in the_ worst _spot for thousands of miles around.

Perry sighed. The trouble was not getting there.

The problem was getting out, and getting out unscathed.

* * *

><p>Time was running out. They were running out of places to go. Eventually, if they stayed in the complex, they would be caught. After that...Ferb shuddered.<p>

Despite that, he couldn't help but feel elated because they had pulled off an impossible escape. And he'd overcome his fear of heights!

They turned another corner and-

-took down two robots. The two didn't stand a chance.

For the first time in a long while, Ferb felt scared. Something he hadn't felt since...

_The night windy and cold, three-year-old Ferb was warm and cosy in his London home. Crawling around but never far from the fireplace, Ferb sensed something was wrong with his Dad. Mom..._

_He didn't want to ask about Mom. Somehow his Dad always avoided the question._

_But he knew. Even he could remember the day she fainted and was taken from him. Taken to a place to get well, Dad had told him. He'd lost track of how many get-well-soon cards he'd made for his mom._

_The phone rang. He wasn't tall enough to reach it. Pity. He wanted to try his new vocabulary. His dad picked up the phone. 'Hello?_

_Whatever was said, his dad was obviously concerned. "Yes...yes...I'll come now." He put down the phone and dashed for the door, Ferb tagging along. 'Where we going?"_

_His dad didn't answer. He merely opened an umbrella and took Ferb to his car._

_They drove at breakneck speed. Ferb could not remember him driving faster. And he used his horn, too. That was another first. Usually, Lawrence was very tolerant._

_They stopped in front of a white building. Lawrence clearly wanted to make a dash for the lift, but they stopped in front of a counter. 'Lawrence Fletcher, and this is Ferb, here to see..."_

"_Ah, yes. Go on, and hurry!"_

_Lawrence practically jumped into the lift. He and Ferb were the only ones there._

"_Dad," Ferb said, "what's happening?"_

_His dad turned...and Ferb was stunned. He'd never seen his dad look so frightened before._

"_I'm scared, son. I'm really scared..." he broke off, to dry his eyes_

_Ferb didn't know what was going on, but he was scared too. This was worse then the monster under his bed. _

_The doors dinged open. Level 9, the sign directly ahead said. Arrows branched off it. Wards 900-911 were to their left...They dashed off in that direction._

_They burst into ward 909. The first thing Ferb saw was his mum...but was it her? She looked so different. She'd lost all her hair._

"_Oh, my god, my dear..." Lawrence just let his tears fall on her immobile hand._

_The nurse came in. Lawrence asked her, "What happened?"_

"_Her lung's collapsed, caused by the cancer. We tried chemo, everything, but now we can only hope. I've given her 100% oxygen, but I don't know if that'll be enough."_

"_Oh man...you can't die, you must see Ferb grow up, finish school, get a girlfriend..."_

_I will fight the monsters for you, Mom. Ferb added._

_A tear rolled down her eye. _

_Take me to your heart, take me to your soul, show me what love is, show me wonders can be true...remember? Please, dear..." The tears were flowing now._

_The heart monitor flatlined. Unlike in the movies, this was silent._

_The doctors were automatically summoned. They left Lawrence and Ferb outside and sealed her bed off with a curtain._

_After what seemed like an eternity, they re-emerged. Lawrence looked at them._

_They shook their heads._

_It was only later, at his late wife's bedside, he found a piece of paper with the scrawled words "They say nothing lasts forever, we're only here today..."_

_He was crying has he added his own two lines, the ones he always sang in their song: "Love is now or never, bring me far away..."_

_That was his tribute at her funeral._

* * *

><p>Hazelton remembered only bits and pieces along the way. A plane crash he survived. How someone found him afterwords and told him the truth, the horrible truth. That his family was dead and that someone had killed them. So he learned how to take revenge on them. How to foil their drug-dealing attempts. How to scare off their new recruits. How to ruin them. And how to kill them.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Perry never liked small spaces. It was bad enough that he had to squeeze through them going to work, now he was doing it off duty too?

_Why can't they make these things bigger?_

He had found an abandoned secret entrance no one bothered to guard. A human could not possibly get through it, but a platypus could, albeit with lots of squeezing and cursing.

There was one other reason it wasn't used, though. The tunnel it led to was full of suffocating gas. A human would find it hard to hold his breath long enough to make it through the tunnel. But it was certainly within range for a platypus.

The tunnel seemed to wind on forever. _Where is the exit?_

He was suffocating now. Maybe he'd misjudged the tunnel length. He needed a fresh breath. Like, right now. Maybe-

-he would got one as the tunnel ended. He fell-the tunnel exit was set high into the wall of what appeared once to be a laboratory.

It was a clearly shattered one. Broken glass was everywhere. Obviously some kind of accident had happened here. He looked around for the door and saw it, swinging on its hinges, in the corner. He rushed out through it.

* * *

><p><em>What have I done?<em>

Hazelton slumped to the floor of his office. Surely the phone call was a fluke. Surely what news it carried must be untrue.

But he knew it was no lie. The phone call came direct from the top, asking him a very simple question.

"What have you done?"

"Well, what _have_ I done?"

"Do you have any idea of the damage you have caused us?"

"What damage?"

"You've gone and dragged us into this mess as accomplices. I'm not having it! You dare to play dumb with me-"

"At least tell me what you are so pissed off about!"

"Kidnapping is a federal offense. We are wanted by the FBI for questioning, because you kidnappped those kids! It was all over TV, you fool!"

The light finally dawned for him. He had involved his organization in it. How, or why, he didn't know, but he knew enough about the man on the other end to know he was serious and this information could not possibly be bogus.

"But…how?"

"I think you know."

"Well, I can't think of-"

Or could he? He didn't know. It's bad enough if he got caught for something he did do, but now he's getting blamed for something he didn't do?

"The penny dropped?" Reason clearly meant little to the man; he sounded angry almost beyond words. Hazelton tried a different tack.

"These kids are important-"

But it instantly backfired.

"I don't care what they are, we are disassociating ourselves from you, and you will answer for your own actions! In fact, I am calling the police right now-"

"But sir, you can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. Now, goodbye." The silence at the end of the line was deafening.

Of course, he had no idea that the kids referenced were _not _Phineas and Ferb, nor that he wasn't to blame for the item now dominating news headlines.

He just sat on the floor, thinking.

When he got up, he knew he had a phone call to make.

He dialed in the familiar numbers, knowing that the next sixty seconds could make or break him.

* * *

><p>Perry knew his owners were still alive. That was good.<p>

But they were probably the most wanted people within ten miles. That was _not _good.

A fork appeared ahead of him. _Choose: left or right?_

He pressed his ear to the ground. The sounds were very faint, but there was no doubt as to the direction.

_Right it is._

Perry dashed off in that direction, only to be confronted with another fork. This time, the sounds were coming from the left. He turned and came face-to-face with a robot.

The robot never knew what hit him. Perry was a blueish blur as he knocked his opponent's head off with a solid kick.

He'd triggered the alarm, though. Now there were bound to be more, coming his way.

_Let them come. At least it'll distract them from my owners._

* * *

><p><em>I have been used!<em> He couldn't believe it. After so many years of using others for himself, he fell for it?

The phone call was terrible. He hadn't even gotten through to the intended recipient. He'd gotten a voice message instead.

"_Hello, you've reached my number. If you are hearing this, then I want to be the first to apologize to you. For months now, I have used you to further my own ends. Those robots you've built? They were my design. They'd delivered the locket into my hands, if they haven't already. I needed you to seize the boys so that we could take control of their Tri-State area."_

At this point, he had been ready to explode. Then came the blow.

"_You're wanted for a number of outstanding felonies-I've called the cops. You're a free man for forty-eight hours; the time it takes for them to get an arrest warrant on the plentiful evidence I've given them. Of course they don't know it's all faked, the bank transaction linking you with that silly organization, the planted items on the scene belonging to you-or did you forget the watch you 'lent' me for me to look stylish on my 'date'?_

The pause here was deliberate, measured to bring home the point.

"_The way I see it, you should still work with me. That way, you have a better shot of surviving. You know kidnap draws a heavy sentence. Obey my will for this last part, and you'll not only get off, you'll _be_ the cops."_

Hazelton had sat back down, unable to believe his ears.

_Him and his train set. Nuts!_

"_Will you join me?" _The voice was slow, deliberate, and lingered even after the line had gone dead.

* * *

><p>Perry had certain tools at his disposal. Chief among them was his stun gun-the latest version the O.W.C.A. could afford, which wasn't much.<p>

But it was something. And in his expert hands, it was taking out robots left, right and centre.

At some point, the robots realized that they shouldn't let Perry be a distraction to them, and turned.

However, Perry got this point too, and realized he had to be enough of a nuisance to force them to turn around and fight him instead.

And he also realized this truly was his Rubicon. Once he'd committed himself there was no turning back.

He could still walk away. That was what the robots were doing now. He'd have a nice, comfortable reposting somewhere else, fighting a new nemesis.

He didn't even consider it. _Rain hell on the robots!_

* * *

><p><em>What do I do?<em>

_Well, for starters,_ an answering voice inside Hazelton said, _don't just sit there._

_But what do I do?_

Actually, that was a rhetorical question. He had a plan figured out already.

The question now was, would it work?


	16. Chapter 16

Once more, Perry pressed himself to the floor, straining to catch the slightest sound among the ruins of his mechanized enemies.

No sound. Nothing.

Both good and bad.

_Where do I go now?_

* * *

><p>Hazelton was ready. He had all the necessary documentation- fake ID's, driver's licenses and the like. He was going to flee. In the blink of an eye he would not be plain old Hazelton, he would be Mr Strank from Pennsylvania, though he never set foot there before. Similarly his pursuers would never set foot in the state. He would live a nice, peaceful life, and <em>his<em> plans would be forever frustrated assuming Phineas and Ferb made it out alive. Which made him think...

_Did they have the locket with them? If it was at their home all this while, then the whole saga was for nothing! Of course, he had tried gaining the whereabouts of the locket from Phineas, but that kid's got spunk. If the locket was truly on him..._

Phineas felt the weight of it. He felt its heavy presence, its cold, metallic shell. Once mementos of a mystery never solved; now worth far more then just that. He was, at long last, beginning to sense the real role that locket played, the real reason why they wanted it. _What better to use as a weapon against us then our own inventions?_

It made him angry again. This attack, so personal, so brutal. What had he done, apart from apparently stand between an evil scientist and his half-deranged dream of a virtual six-state area?

Of course, the attack wasn't directed at him. It was a repeat of what happened last time, but with them out of the equation. And with them out of the equation...

_I never thought I'd say it, but the Tri-State Area needs us. And it needs us to survive and get out alive._

_Hazelton walked through the door of his family home. As usual, he was greeted by a cheery voice that was too smart for its' age._

'_Nice to see you, Daddy!"_

_Hazelton grinned. How could he not, when faced with Phineas Flynn's huge smile?_

The memory staggered Hazelton. Phineas, his son?

That was all Hazelton could remember. _I need to see more...see my past..._he screwed up his eyes in concentration, despite the fact he had a escape to make good. But he could not escape form the inescapable truth.

_I nearly killed my son!_

And still Hazelton stood in his office as the memories came back to him one by one.

_She was weeping. She couldn't believe it. Heck, _he_ couldn't believe it. How had his daughter contracted meningitis?_

_Phineas looked at each of us with his clear blue eyes. Even at that age, his eyes somehow still conveyed a clear message: Be strong. _

"_But mum, she's still here!"_

"_I'm sorry Phineas, your sister Ariana's gone. Gone for good..." And Linda Flynn started mourning her daughter's passing again._

"_She's still here. I can feel it!"_

"_How can that be? She's there," Linda said, pointing to a hospital bed, on which lay a motionless girl with flowing red hair. Had her eyes been open, they would have been the exact same shade of blue as Phineas' ._

"_There? She's not there!" Phineas said it with such conviction that even his father was stunned._

_But Phineas only had eyes for his mother. "Mum, a good man once told me that when a person moves on, a small piece of themselves is left behind. And it stays in the hearts of those whom they love. She's here now, with you, with me, with Dad. And she will and always will stay there. She'll never leave you again."_

_In spite of himself, Hazelton was beaming. His son knew just what to say. And in the days and months following Ariana's death from meningitis, it would stick in Linda's head like a mantra._

_He would never deny nor confirm it, but he was the one who told Phineas that._

* * *

><p>The scene segues into the next one, like a play. A play he couldn't stop and had no power over, and whose driving force was conscience.<p>

_Finally, he remembered the last night. All of it. It was raining, and yet he had a dinner with a friend of his. For all he knew, he could still be waiting for him to come._

_He took the umbrella from its stand and was headed for the door when he stopped. Why, he knew and did not know. _

_Phineas was waving to him. _

_It was just that, a simple wave, and it didn't strike him as odd. He had stopped for Phineas. Why, precisely, did he stop? He didn't know. Paternal instincts that something bad was about to happen, maybe? He walked on._

_The road conditions were worse then he thought. He couldn't see much in front of him and with the torrential downpour, he really needed to slow down._

_He reached a bridge. He was nearly there. Across, then a right turn..._

They say it's always darkest before the dawn. They're wrong. It's always brightest before the dark.

_He didn't see the other car until it was too late. It was careening straight for him. He tried to avoid it by turning away from it, towards the railing of the bridge. _

_For one split second, the utter silence convinced him he had succeeded, until-_

_Bang! The car hit his car with enough force to send it crashing over the railing, into the river below. The fast-flowing river simply gulped it down as if it were a gnat._

_The car disappeared under the waters of the river._

_He hurriedly undid his seatbelt. Water was slowly seeping in. In a matter of minutes the slow seepage would turn into a deluge._

_He tried to open his door. He felt the latch open-_

_-but the door did not bulge. The current was holding it where it was!_

_To his credit, he thought fast. He went to the other door, took a deep breath, and opened it. _

_The water poured in and in a flash, he was free-_

_But the surge knocked him against the top of the door and he felt his head split in two._

_He fell out, swept along with the raging river. His head felt like it had been cleaved by a sword. He passed out._

_He couldn't feel his body floating to the surface, couldn't feel his body carried along by the river, dumped like so much waste on the riverbank._

_How much time passed before he came to he didn't know, but he was in unfamiliar surroundings. He was looking at a man._

"_Are you feeling better?"_

_The woman. The woman beside him. He didn't know who she was, but he could sense he would come to know her and love her. He didn't even know his own name anymore. What was it?_

_As if sensing his puzzlement, the woman approached him. "I will tell you later."_

_And indeed, he did tell him._

_He learned he was Hazelton-_

-That's not right.

_-or at least that was the name that was chosen for him. He was one of five survivors when a plane crashed-_

-Lies. All lies!

"_What about my family?"_

_The woman paused, as if genuinely saddened._

"_They're dead."_

"_It was a planned attack…a coordinated attack…we lost two of our members in that attack!"_

"_Who did it?"_

"_I will tell you…once you have agreed to join us. You see, this feud is secret, the killings made to look like accidents. Consider very carefully-once you join, you cannot back out-"_

-Don't join.

"_I join!"_

_And so he learned of how there were two rival families, two families who competed for power and influence and who have somehow, dragged his family into it._

-Not a single word is true.

_He had many assignments, but the last one he distinctly recalled was picking up a shipment of money in a coffee shop. He would meet the courier, the right words would be exchanged and he would get the money. And he would be promoted, having fulfilled the required number of missions._

_He had never seen the courier before, and it quickly became obvious this was no ordinary courier. Most couriers he had seen seemed anxious to get rid of the money, or drugs, or arms or whatever they were carrying. This one actually sat down for some drinks. He played along, ordering drinks._

_The courier convinced him to do it in the name of the criminal organization, claiming that the top leaders had been killed._

_Just then, the TV in the café showed the news. Four people had been killed in a gas explosion near a place he recognized as-_

_-the headquarters. The organization had lost its leaders. But here was this man, persuading him to do this in their name. He remained skeptical._

_Somehow, the man persuaded him to build this complex, using his blueprints for everything. Somehow this man framed him for kidnappings he didn't do._

_And somehow, this man persuaded me to kill my son._


	17. Chapter 17

Hazelton stemmed the tide of memories. He had things to do.

He walked over to a painting and swung it aside to reveal a safe. In the safe were handguns, emergency cash and documentation identifying him as a certain M. Strank of Pennsylvania. There was also a bottle of water and a disposable cellphone. Hazelton emptied the safe and placed the contents in a backpack, pocketing the cellphone.

He was ready to go.

One point remained, however. Were the robots-his traitorous guards-ready for him?

Perry heard them before he saw them. A cluster of maybe a dozen robots headed for a wooden door. No Phineas or Ferb. He made up his mind: he would observe without engaging them. Picking a fight with them now made neither strategic nor common sense. He watched and waited as a man opened the door. He had a backpack on.

"As your leader, I command you to let me pass!" He clearly meant the order.

The robots backed off not an inch. "As of 17 minutes and 29 seconds ago, you are not anymore. Now, you must come with us. Two robots made to seize him.

The man worked very quickly. He brought his backpack to the front and withdrew something from it. The robots hesitated-clearly they had orders to take him alive, and therefore could not open fire. When the man returned the backpack to its original location, in his hands were two silvery Desert Eagle pistols.

Perry drew a long breath. _This is getting interesting._

"You are outnumbered. You cannot possibly win. Therefore, surrender." The robot's voice had a cold, logical tone to it.

"Do you really think so?"

"My internal logic processor surmises that that is the best outcome for you."

"Then I won't be taken alive."

He brought up one pistol to his head, clearly making to shoot himself-

-the robot tried to shoot the pistol out of his hand-

-but Hazelton snapped the gun in the robot's direction, and fired-

-and brought up his other pistol, and fired!

Two robots hit the ground. Hazelton did, too, to avoid the laser beams.

Then he ducked back into his office and slammed the solid wooden door against his enemies.

* * *

><p>Perry decided to engage now. He could have a vital ally, one which he needed.<p>

To his credit, the first two robots didn't know what hit them. Their connections were severed before they had time to even react.

But the third robot did. It had time to swivel around and fire straight at Perry-

-who fell, and the shot flew over his head and hit a forth robot!

Now realizing an enemy was amongst their midst, the robots were confused. Which enemy do they go for?

They opted for Hazelton. Even as Perry was wrecking havoc, the robots managed to blast through the door-

-and be greeted by sheets of fire from Hazelton. Four robots went down in very quick succession.

Hazelton, however, paid a price for this victory. His Desert Eagle was blasted out of his right hand, taking a substantial part of his hand with it-

Bleeding and shocked with pain, he raised his left hand to fire, but only squeezed off two shots before it ran dry. For the second time today, a Flynn had run out of ammo.

He was completely defenseless, facing three robots. Even though he hit one in the leg and left a nice hole there, he wouldn't stand a chance.

So he had to use cunning instead. Hiding behind the table, he devised a plan. _Head for the door, at the same time push the chair-_

Ring!

The sound cut through the air as his cell phone rang. A dead giveaway.

He tossed the phone onto the chair and pushed it. The robots instantly fired on the swivel chair while Hazelton raced out from behind the table.

"There! It's a diversion!"

Hazelton's heart leapt. _They bought the dummy!_ _Maybe I can make it..._

He made it about three feet before a shot to his feet felled him. He fell on his injured right hand. Pain flooded his brain, and he passed out...

* * *

><p>Perry, however, wasn't going to let him be taken away. He needed him.<p>

So Perry jumped on a robot's neck and pulled put all it's wiring, knowing every second an electric current could fry him-

-the robot fell over. His companion turned and only managed two wild shots before Perry was on him. The struggling pair fell over and engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand duel.

Presently Perry delivered a kick to the robot's face to lay him down, face-up. For one brief moment, there he was, standing over his opponent's face, and not realizing the danger until it was too late-

-the robot raised his arm almost horizontal and fired at Perry-

-but before it did, Perry did an amazing 360° backflip to land neatly on the robotic arm and push it downwards-

-the robot blasted itself with the laser arm. Perry jumped off it and headed for the last robot.

* * *

><p>Shapes began to present themselves in Hazelton's view. He saw a blurry robot first. He blinked.<p>

The image came into sharper focus.

"You are mine."the robot mouthed.

Then, inexplicably, he repeated himself.

"You are mine."

And then again.

"Y-You are m-mine-m-mine-"

Then the robot fell over backwards. Hazelton caught a glimpse of his savior, a blueish animal with a secret agent fedora. It had jammed an electrical cord into the bullet hole Hazelton had made earlier. The hiss of short-circuited wires lingered.

_How can a platypus do that? It's just a mindless domestic pet! Okay, I have to adapt fast. He-it's a secret agent. Let's take that as fact and don't ask how it happened or why. But where did he-it come from? Was he well-intentioned?_

Somehow, when Hazelton looked at it, he knew. He knew without asking. But he had to ask to make sure. Never mind that this animal was a secret agent every bit as good as James Bond. Never mind that animals can't even be secret agents in the first place. Never mind that animals can't talk. Hazelton was somehow sure he'd know its answer, be it yes or no. So he asked it:

"Are you from Phineas and Ferb?"

The platypus nodded. _Yes, and a thank you for saving your life would be nice._

"Err...thanks, I guess?" But the platypus was already walking away and Hazelton hurried to catch up.


	18. Chapter 18

Perry was so fast, Hazelton struggled to catch up. Both walking briskly, Hazelton sensed that Perry wanted something from him. And it seemed that Perry understood human speech.

"I really have no idea where your owners are. I'm sorry. But we could search for them-

Perry just rolled his eyes. _Yeah, right. Not when your minions failed to get them._

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me like that, I can see you!"

_The hell you can! _He replied, cheekily running away from Hazelton.

"Come back here, you platypus!" Hazelton cried, charging after him like little kids running after the ice-cream truck. Grown men were, after all, just bigger versions of little kids.

And despite the gravity of the situation now, despite the fact that all five of them-Hazelton, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry could die, he never felt more...alive.

* * *

><p>Phineas followed Ferb, and with every step he took, Isabella was getting weaker. "Any plan for where we're going?"<p>

"Back to Hazelton's office."

The response brought Phineas and Isabella to an abrupt stop. "We're going _where?"_

"Back to his office. From there, we retrace our steps back. I didn't do it earlier because it was too obvious at the time. If we do it now, we should evade detection. And anyway, I had to take the risk. _She _can't hold out any longer, can't she? Better we take this risk then risk going round in circles, trying to find the exit while _her _life ebbs away."nodding again towards Isabella.

_He's right. _Phineas silently acclaimed the silent genius of his stepbrother.

* * *

><p>Perry and Hazelton rounded another corner-<p>

-and came face-to-face with Perry's owners.

For one moment, nothing happen.

Then Phineas and Ferb simultaneously said one word.

"Hazelton?"Ferb asked.

"Perry?" Phineas looked shocked.

Slowly, the truth dawned on Phineas. Perry had been taken!

"You-!"And he whipped out his weapon-

-but to his utter surprise, Perry jumped between him and Hazelton!

He wasn't really blocking off the shot, but the show of solidarity completely caught Phineas off-guard.

"Perry! What's gotten into you? Has he brainwashed you or something?"

And with that, Phineas shoved Perry aside. Perry hadn't expected such a violent reaction from Phineas and he fell.

Then Phineas turned his rage on Hazelton.

"You-you..." He couldn't find words for Hazelton, and so he just made to shoot-

"No!" The noise echoed in the corridor. "Please stop...son."

* * *

><p><em>No! Don't believe him! He's lying!<em> Ferb wanted to scream out loud.

But somehow Phineas stopped. And that was all the encouragement Hazelton needed.

"Son, I know I haven't exactly been the best dad in the world. And I've been a total jerk to you tonight. But I'll help you out of here if you'd let me back in to your life!"

The sincerity in Hazelton's eyes was unbearable. Almost like a little child who's just made a mistake, apologising to mummy. And so Phineas looked, really looked at his other features.

Those eyes, the same shade of blue. The red hair. The look of someone who's smart without trying to be. The look of someone who could be anyone he wanted.

Except for the age difference, it was like looking into a mirror. Phineas wondered how he'd missed it before. Perhaps it was his emotions clouding his judgement. Perhaps it really was...

"Dad?" He'd been asking that question since his dad died, but he never really had an answer.

"Yes, son."

"Is that really you?"

"No, it's not. It's not really me that schemed and plotted to catch both of you. I feel like I was hypnotized into it. I want to believe that my two hands didn't commit such crimes. I'm not your birth dad. I'm not the same person that watched you be born. But in physical form, beaten, broken, bruised, then yes."

"Look, I don't care if you're the same person that you were last time or not. I only need to know that you're dad!" And Phineas couldn't take it anymore, his outstretched arm dropped his weapon, and he broke down crying like a baby.

Hazelton rushed to his side, patting him."It's okay...daddy's here..."

And he would be there for as long as his son needed him, and to hell with everything else, because even criminals get parole.

"Right now, we're here," Hazelton said, pointing to a hand drawn map, "and we need to go there. Once we reach there, you put on suits and go up to the surface. However, there is one last hurdle we have to face."

"What's that?"Phineas and his brother asked.

Hazelton had the look of someone who didn't want to tell the ugly truth. He stole a glance at Isabella and relented. Taking a deep breath, he said-

"That exit is locked. We need to access the control station next to it."

"Are the robots guarding it?"

"No, it would be illogical for them to do so. But even if they were, they're not the problem-

"Then what's the problem? You don't have access to the control room?"

"No, it's not that-I have access all right." He took a deep breath and then continued.

"The problem is, whoever goes in there, doesn't come out."

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked, completely bewildered.

Hazelton took another deep breath, looked at Isabella again, and said, "I'll explain it as we walk. Come on-let's go!". And, taking another strange look at Perry, he took the lead.

* * *

><p>They didn't have to walk far before their path ended at a door. Surprisingly, it was ajar and Phineas wondered if it could be a trap. What was going to happen if they opened the door? However much he wanted to believe again, to trust, it would kill him here if he wasn't extra careful.<p>

Hazelton pushed it open-

-and no guards. Perfect.

They walked in and immediately Ferb said, "Whoa."

_That, _Phineas thought, _just about sums it up._

Before them was an antechamber with a _very _high _glass _roof. They could actually see the lake water from where they were. Dawn was just breaking through the water. And off to one side was their way out. A solitary elevator with diving suits next to it.

But of course, it needed to be unlocked, which brought home the point that-

"Whoever goes in there will die in there." Hazelton said, pointing to a steel door straight ahead that was clearly the control chamber. A Plexiglas window sat in it. All around the door, the wall was made of steel.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked again.

"The door cannot be opened once someone enters the room. To pull the switches that open the emergency escape would release a massive burst of cyanide that would kill a human. It's a fail-safe, to prevent human operators from accessing this room, since robots aren't affected by cyanide. And what's more, you can't carry metal on you, and those diving suits have oxygen tanks made out of metal, so donning them wouldn't work either. I'd say I've got about ten minutes at the utmost-"

"What do you mean, you've got ten minutes? I'm clearly going in!" Phineas was resolute.

"Really? Even at this point you have to be the knight in shining armour! Listen to me-"

"It's not about being the hero-"

"Come here and listen to me!" said Hazelton, playing every part of the indigent father. The noise echoed off the high walls.

For a moment, everyone there froze. Then-

"Come here, and look at this, if you still don't believe me." he said, holding something in his hand which neither Phineas nor Ferb could see.

Phineas looked dubious, but moved towards his father anyway, driven by curiosity.

And suddenly, Ferb, with the foresight of a master deceiver, saw exactly what was going to happen next.


	19. Chapter 19

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Ferb saw Hazelton pull out a syringe as Phineas kept walking to him. Phineas saw it a second too late.

The syringe was in his arm before he could do anything. Hazelton pushed down on the plunger, and withdrew it in a second.

"Ouch, that's painful, what-" He froze at the sight of the syringe. "What did you-"

The drugs took effect and Phineas slumped to the ground.

With his last wisp of consciousness, Phineas knew his dad had tricked him a second time.

* * *

><p>Ferb foresaw everything. Yet he did nothing.<p>

He stayed motionless as Phineas was injected with god-knows what, and he did nothing before that. Maybe it was the toll of doing an all-nighter and surviving mortal danger, but his legs seemed like lead and stuck to the ground like quicksand.

Yet now he had to act. He rushed Hazelton-

"It's okay! He's alive! I've just knocked him out for awhile!"

Ferb stopped so abruptly he nearly tripped. _Yes, Hazelton would make a fine U.S President. He could convince people so entirely just by using his voice._

He was in two minds. And in that brief moment, Hazelton took the chance to hit him with more info.

"He'll only be out for five minutes, no longer. I guarantee it."

Now Ferb was totally won over. He still had one question, though-the most obvious one.

"Why did you do it?"

"Why? Is it necessary to ask why? I've taken years of his life without his father. It's only fair I make sure he gets out of here alive, which I cannot do if he is awake and obstructing my attempts to save his life."

"You're taking his place?"

"Absolutely." Hazelton said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like the Sun rising in the East. Or rainbows forming after rain.

"Oh, and Ferb-"

His eyes caught Ferb's and held them there.

"Regarding _her-"_

The way he said it left Ferb in absolutely no doubt who he meant. Not Isabella, but Vanessa. How Hazelton even knew, Ferb had no idea. Maybe Phineas caught on and told him. Maybe Irving told him. Yeah, that was probably it.

Ferb's eyes still held Hazelton's.

"Age is not a barrier to love, however it can be a barrier to smart love. Choose wisely, but _do_ choose. Do you understand?"

Ferb nodded.

Hazelton offered him one final smile, and said, "I am proud to call the two of you my sons."

Then he opened the steel door and walked inside.

For a second, the steel door stayed open, which left open the possibility that Hazelton might not have to be trapped-

-but then Ferb saw that the switches and knobs on the control panel had not flashed on like they were clearly supposed to.

Hazelton pulled shut the door and the switches came to life. He pulled a lever and hit some buttons.

Instantly the elevator pinged. The doors slid open.

Hazelton, his work done, stayed at the window, awaiting his end.

Yet somehow Ferb still stayed by the door. _Till the end_, he mouthed.

Hazleton's response was to simply point towards the two bodies of Isabella and Phineas, with the latter already starting to stir.

Ferb understood. _Go._

Phineas, however, at that moment, aroused-

-and stared up at the face of his dad.

All too quickly, he caught on.

"Dad!" he yelled and hammered on the Plexiglas, as if it was going to do any good.

Hazelton just gave him a sad smile and mouthed three words. _I love you._

Phineas didn't need him to say that. He already knew.

Through all that, Phineas still had the composure to realize that, if they didn't get out of here, another love of his life would not make it-

-and so he turned resolutely away from Hazelton, choking back the tears. It tore him up that he could not be with his dad all the way. At least he was with Ariana when she died.

He had found and lost his dad in the space of one night. True, his dad had tried to kill him, however, at heart he was like all dads are: the big protector of the family. First the protector of his girlfriend, then his fiancee, then his wife and kids. And he mourned the fact that his dad would never grow old and watch his son play with his grandkids, would never sit them on his lap and tell them stories of his youth. He died too soon.

_It's_ _not right. Nothing like that ever is. _For the first time he wondered if he needed to keep playing life's unfair game, on an unfair ground.

But he needed to get Isabella out of here. The philosophy could wait. Isabella clearly could not.

"Let's get out of here."

The elevator broke the lake surface and the three of them tumbled out in their diving suits. Phineas could hardly control himself during the ascent.

_Slowly, slowly, remember the bends..._

_Is that the shore? It is!_

The three of them stumbled on the shore. The first bit of sane land they had been on for hours.

Ordinarily, the three of them would have collapsed there and then from sheer exhaustion. But Phineas and Ferb carried on, carrying the half-conscious Isabella between them. They found what Ferb anticipated would be there-

"Tire tracks!" Sure enough, the marks from the cars that had taken them here were still there.

They followed the tracks all the way into town, and before them they could finally, see the outskirts of Danville.

But Isabella's resolve at last broke and she collapsed totally in the two brothers' arms.

The two brothers carried on and at last, at long last, managed to flag a car down. The three of them collapsed into it, and Phineas knew he was not taking another step that was not absolutely essential to his or Isabella's survival.

"To the nearest hospital!" Ferb told the driver, and then he, too, collapsed.

* * *

><p>The driver sped on, wondering what on earth happened to the three kids. He didn't know the kids-he was a newcomer here, but his heart went out to them. He pushed the speedometer even higher. There was one girl clearly very badly injured. The driver understood that how many miles per hour he went decided if the girl survived or not.<p>

_70 miles._

_80 miles._

_90 miles. _

_100 miles._

Inching closer to life. Inching closer to death.

Reaching the hospital and still having the girl alive seemed like a small miracle. The paramedics came and took her away after the driver had informed the people at the counter of the situation.

Now he could only sit and pray he'd done enough.


	20. Chapter 20

"_Can I go inside?"_

"_Yes, Phineas, go ahead, Ariana wants to play with you!"_

"_What should we play, Ariana?"_

"_I dunno...what do you wanna play?"_

_I reach out for her hand and she holds it._

_That's when I realise...she's not there._

"_Daddy?"_

_He's not there, too._

Phineas could barely keep himself conscious. He was fighting it all, fighting the world, his own conscience, the death he had just witnessed in the chamber. And still he had to fight. For Isabella. For _her, _too.

Numbly, he looked around. There was Isabella's mom, her face equally numb with shock. There was his own mum, who looked at him. And there, back to his normal diminuitive self, always there but never talking, was Ferb.

Perhaps he should close his eyes. Maybe nothing would happen if he closed his eyes and didn't observe, because quantum theory stated that if no-one observed something, it didn't happen...

He opened his eyes. _That's no good, Mum and Isabella's mom are still looking, looking at...Isabella?_

For there was Isabella, waving and smiling at him.

Then, she's gone, too.

* * *

><p>"Clear!" the doctor shout. The heart monitor showed a single, flat line. <em>Asystole. <em>He applies the paddles.

"Minimal contractions. Possibly v-fib...But there's no blood pressure.

The doctor said, "Increase the voltage!"

"220 volts, now!"

"Clear!"

Again the girl's body jerked. Again the pink bow shook. Again there were minimal contractions and flatline.

The ER team looked at each other and knew this was their final chance. If her heart didn't restart now, it never would.

The doctor shuddered a little. Twenty years of experience did not leave him numb to death.

"Maximum voltage, 300 volts!"

"Clear!"

The body shook. The girl jerked. But the heart rhythm remained resolutely flat.

"Blood volume?"

"It's fine. Everything else is working."

"Everything but this heart."

Everyone in the ER visibly slumped at this final proclamation of death. Yet they knew it was absolute and final.

The doctor just looked on, defeated as his assistants made notes: Time of death: 5:39 A.M. Possible cause: cardiac failure due to hypovolemic shock-

What was _that? _

The doctor went to look.

* * *

><p>The doctor comes out to the waiting room through a haze of tiredness. In fact, he oozed tiredness as well. He says his name is Dr. Doyle-<p>

-_I don't want to hear this man. If I can't hear it, it's not real...it's not real..._

-and he says-

"She has lost a lot of blood..."

_I know that. I have her blood on my shirt._

"We had to infuse several units of blood..."

_If only it could be done when she got hit._

"She went into severe shock..."

_I could barely feel a pulse on her._

"Once, we had to revive her..."

_I know I can't be revived if she died._

"We tried everything to keep her alive..."

_So did I._

"and so far, she's alive."

* * *

><p>He hoped sitting by Isabella's bedside would banish the nightmares. But the nightmare was real.<p>

He hoped day would burn away all bad memories. Instead, it only burnt them into his mind.

As the day broke and the sun poured in onto Isabella's face, he felt tired. The sun's rays hurt. Since when had he longed for the night?

He was barely conscious of someone tapping his shoulder. He couldn't be bothered to see who it was, and neither did he particularly care. So many emotions mixed up inside of him...

He wished all the emotions would blow him apart. Saving him the slow, painful death of being eaten up by them.

The tapping at his shoulder continued. Aware he could no longer feign sleepiness, he looked around.

There was a man, possibly not out of college, in purple-rimmed glasses. Standing alongside another man in a green suit. The words 'MM' were written upon it.

Phineas could sense that somehow their arrival brought bad news, but didn't particularly care.

The college kid spoke first. "Phineas, about your pet, Perry-"

Just then Perry walked into the room. Phineas embraced him with no particular gusto. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

Perry made his typical _rrrrrr_ sound, then saw Monogram and Carl, and froze.

Carl continued. "You know, now that you know Perry's a secret agent..."

Phineas listened, intrigued. What could this random person want with Perry? And how did he know Perry was a secret agent?

"...we have to transfer him elsewhere."

Phineas listened, disbelief written in his eyes. How could Fate be so cruel to him?

"There's got to be some other way!"

Major Monogram listened, remembering how this exact question was asked five years ago. He had an answer then-but not now.

"The Amnesia-inator is broken, and does not seemed likely to be fixed. It's too dangerous Phineas, we've got to keep you safe-"

"Well, you've done a great job then, haven't you?" Phineas was standing up now, walking across the room, away from Monogram. "Yup, just your normal everyday activities: being chased by robots, hitting back at them, jumping down 400 feet and watching your dad die. And to top it off you want to take him from me too!" The anger in Phineas' voice had made it harsh.

"That's why we want to take him, Phineas, we don't want you to face anymore such things!" Monogram was insistent.

"I've done a better job of surviving that long night that you have protecting me! AND I THINK I CAN HANDLE WHATEVER THEY THROW AT ME! WHO SAVED HER LIFE WITH A 400-FOOT JUMP-

"Phineas, calm down!" Carl was shocked.

"ME! I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO KEEP HIM!"

Monogram sighed and prepared to call in reinforcements, but just then, Phineas spoke, in a much softer tone. Somehow it sounded more dangerous then when he was shouting.

"We'll let Perry decide. It's either him," pointing at Monogram, "or me. Perry: how do you choose?"


	21. Chapter 21

_How do I choose?_

There was no singular harder decision for Perry to make, in his entire career. The question was simple: Phineas or Monogram?

He had stayed with the boys for ten years. They were the best of friends. More then that, even, they had saved each other's lives back there more then once. There is always a special bond between people who have saved each other's lives. No matter what he chose, those bonds would never be severed.

He had worked for this agency for so long. In fact, it was the agency itself that had assigned him Phineas and Ferb. He had formed bonds with other agents, and they, too were more then just friends. _Best brothers._ No matter what he chose, _those_ bonds would never be severed.

He supposed he should ask if he would be allowed to see his host family again, if he left. No matter. It would not impact his decision.

He walked. And walked across the room, across the divide that separated Phineas and Monogram.

And all the while, one face brightened, while the other darkened.

Still he walked. Straight into the grateful hands of Phineas Flynn.

* * *

><p>"Perry! I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Phineas was overjoyed.<p>

Monogram's face, meanwhile, darkened. He had no choice now.

"All right, Phineas, you had your fun. Now hand him over."

"What do you mean? He did say-"

"I've got no choice. He's got no choice-"

"He's made his choice, and I honour it."

"Hand him over, or I have to call in reinforcements-" he said, producing a cellphone.

"Hold that thought." Phineas was rummaging through his pocket for something.

He took his Taser out and pointed it at Monogram.

"Now, what were you saying?"

* * *

><p>"Phineas, this is crazy! Drop that thing!" Monogram had been tased before, and he had no intention of repeating that experience.<p>

But worse then the experience was the potential consequences of it. Monogram had had a pacemaker implanted two months before, and it was working fine. If, however, an electric current disrupted it, he could potentially go into cardiac arrest.

But Phineas didn't know that. He didn't know he was holding Monogram effectively, at gunpoint.

Monogram had been in mortal danger before. But never like this.

But he _had _been in mortal danger before. He knew how to handle it. He had to stay cool.

"Phineas, even if you did manage to stun me and Carl, I can just press the quick dial on my mobile. Backup will come in no time. They're outside now."

"I don't know...hmm...I've taken on robots with lasers, a 400 foot drop and I've survived. I figure my chances of surviving are pretty good, actually."

The worst part was that Monogram could feel it, too. Here was a whole different dimension to Phineas, cool, calm, and possibly even lethal.

_Lethal. _Certainly not a word he would use for Phineas Flynn. But there it was.

"So now the buck passes to you. And the buck stops here. Your choice: how do you choose?"

* * *

><p><em>Think...think...think!<em>

_Is there a way out?_

There could be, but he would need to authorize it. And he wasn't sure if he could.

He should, under the circumstances. The boys had performed remarkably well. And Isabella was special. She had always been from the moment Monogram reunited with his cover family, the family he had been assigned to all those years ago, when he was undercover in Mexico.

But Isabella was special in other ways.

_No regular human would have survived that!_

She wasn't a regular human. She was rare, literally one in a billion. And the agency had to get hold of her, protect her. That meant her friends needed protection too. And her freinds were good fighters-potential assets to the agency. However as long as Phineas had Perry, he remained in danger. Which meant-

There was only one solution to this problem.

* * *

><p>"Phineas, would you like to join us?"<p>

The question took Phineas off-guard. _Join who or what?_

As if he sensed Phineas' questions, Monogram said, "We'll fill you in later, but right now what you need to know is this: it's highly risky work. You'll be trained with Perry, go on missions with him and be our agent. It's risky, but like you yourself said-or rather yelled, I think you can handle it. The question is, are you willing to take that risk? Of course, we'll put Isabella and Ferb in as well-with their consent, of course."

Monogram allowed himself a smile. Even without his answer, he knew the danger was averted.

"You are a smart boy, Phineas, but I am afraid you made a mistake earlier." He liked to play around with him.

"The buck doesn't stop here. On the contrary, it comes back to you, and now it's your turn: how do you choose?"

But for Phineas, it was a no-brainer.

"Of course I'll join!"

"Are you sure? It's risky-"

"If it can protect Perry I'm in." The steely look in his eyes was back.

Major Monogram put the cellphone in his pocket. Phineas likewise replaced his weapon in his pocket.

_Now, _thought Monogram_, the real challenge in the plan begins._


	22. Chapter 22

"You _what?" _the lady asked, her face dominating the entire screen, which was once filled with Monogram's face and Perry as an audience. "Major Monogram, how could you breach our protocol, and let in three...three...why if I had to go on I'll probably get a fit just thinking about it. Now EXPLAIN."

Major Monogram held his arms in a defensive posture, as if it would save him from the fury of the woman now before him.

"Okay, I'll explain. I did it because it would boost Agent P's performance. I also did it"-he said, hurrying now, as the woman looked on the verge of interrupting-"because I was impressed by the way the handled themselves in the face of mortal peril. But I also did it for one other reason." The classic showman, saving his best for last.

And it worked. Even though she still looked like interrupting, she also seemed interested, and Major Monogram seized his chance-

"Isabella's special."

Oops. Had he said that? "I mean," he said, correcting himself, "she does not have a normal body. Just look at the status reports of the incident. She's more resistant to injury then the average human being. There's no one else that could survive that many shots, plus blood loss in such staggering amounts..."

Major Monogram was jerked back when-

"In about five minutes I am going to call a meeting of the supreme overs and explain to them what exactly happened, what you have done, and your explanation of it." Then the screen faded to black.

Major Monogram could only sit and wait. He had rested his case, and he hoped the jury would see it his way.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that all of you could join us for this urgent meeting. Even if it is by video conference." The lady's face was broadcasted onto eight different screens around the world.<p>

"Alright, this had better be mighty important." a baseball-capped teen of no more then twenty said. He was the youngest member of the council, and had only been appointed a year ago." I don't take kindly to my laptop screaming at me to connect here."

The lady was unsure how to drop her bombshell. So she settled for a simple-

"The North American branch has recruited three humans."

Suddenly there was chaos.

"But how could you-"

"-breach of security-"

"-unprecedented-"

"Quiet!" A man's voice stood out amongst the din. This man was obviously the most senior of the members. He was probably older then Monogram and had been at the agency for longer. Somehow, all the other members heard him and silence fell.

"Explain." The man's eyes never left the woman's. She could feel the heat of his stare, even across the Atlantic.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. She had always dreaded talking to the Master.

"The humans were recruited for three reasons. Firstly, the boys had acquitted themselves very well under trying circumstances. They have creativity and ingenuity, both valuable to the Agency. Second, the three are themselves owners of our best field agents, and because one of our agent's cover was blown, we couldn't leave them in the dark. So there was a choice between letting them join, or relocating the field agent. That's where the third factor comes into play."

She looked at her screen. Eight intrigued faces stared back at her. Even the Master was interested, a rare event.

"One of the three has amazing resistance properties."

She had anticipated hubbub, questions fired at her. But there was only silence. Dead, unmovable silence that stretched across the world.

Then someone broke it. "How did you find out all this?"

"They were captured by one of Doofemshmirtz's minions. The Doof from the second dimension." she said, clarifying."We suspect this particular minion was hypnotized into trying to take over the Tri-State area-that's a nice little patch of land with Danville at the center, for those of you who don't know. The alternate Doof knows that he cannot hope to take over the Tri-State area with Phineas and Ferb's interference, so he used someone to get rid of them, or better still take over the Tri-State area for him. Well, the plot failed, and in the process of escaping, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro was gravely wounded, and her heart failed. There was no heartbeat for six minutes. Then, spontaneously her heartbeat resumed. She didn't even suffer any brain damage."

"In short, she's special." She wound up.

"You're recruiting Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella? Why didn't you tell us earlier? Why all the drama?"an Australian asked. The three were practically O.W.C.A legends, ever since they single-handedly saved the Tri-State area from doom, five years back.

"If I told you on the spot I was recruiting them, then you'd be biased in my favour. I wanted to present all the facts first, to let you consider them fairly."

The assembly was impressed by her honesty. Exactly as she planned.

"I thought Doof was imprisoned back in the second dimension?" asked the Asian representative. She looked skeptical, to say the least.

"So did I. But..." And here she clicked a button on her MacBook to send her second bombshell.

"If you'd all look to the bottom of your screen, I've sent you a file. The file is CCTV footage taken from a local cafe in Danville. I'd like you all to play it now."

And she clicked on hers, too, because she still couldn't believe what the footage told her.

* * *

><p>The image was grainy, and black and white, just like most CCTV footage. A man sat at a table and ordered a coffee. He seemed to be the only one there, but he also seemed to be expecting someone. The time on the footage read: 23:31:19. Half past eleven.<p>

Right on cue, the door opened. A man walked in. From the camera angle, it was hard to tell who he was. He had on some sort of dark cape that made him look like an evil villain. The two seemed to know each other, as the newcomer was invited over to the man's table. They took opposite seats at the small round table.

Then they struck up a conversation.

"_...really don't have much time..._"

"Look." the woman said, pausing the video.

The newcomer's hand was undoubtably over the coffee. He seemed to be tipping something into it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked the Master.

"Yes. A hallucinogenic drug. Now, hit play." the woman answered.

The video continued. The caped man was seemingly trying to persuade his counterpart.

"..._don't you want to be ruler..."_

"_...you want to be..."_

"_...you want to be..."_

He was, without a doubt, hypnotizing his opposite number.

Then the villain made a mistake. He call for a waitress-and looked straight at the camera with his one eye.

"Pause." But she didn't really have to say it, as everybody else already knew what to do on instinct.

"Is that who I think it is?" the Master asked, a bit shaken.

"Who else could it be?"

They watched in silence after that. They watched as the alternate Doofenshmirtz skillfully used hypnosis on none other then Flynn senior.

Then the clip ended. The time read: 23:46:02.

Fifteen minutes to destroy one life. A quarter of an hour to change three others.

"Mr. Flynn wasn't a bad guy. He was just ruined by fate and chance. Our background checks shows he was involved in a car accident, got mixed up in international crime syndicates and met Doof after Doof had kidnapped the real person he was supposed to meet. It was just plain bad luck. But it wasn't luck that Ms. Garcia-Shapiro lived."

Another pause, for dramatic effect. She had the floor now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I trust you can all draw your own conclusions based on what you've just seen. But I know what _my _conclusion is. The alternate Doof is back. How, or why, we don't know, but we've just seen solid, irrefutable proof. And this is why we need to get the three before the alternate Doof gets them. If you share my logic, carry this through during the voting." She ended forcefully and drew a deep breath.

As was customary, the Master said, "Anything else to say, before we start the voting?"

No one even moved.

"Very well then, those for recruiting the trio...And those against…"

The vote was unanimous.

"All right then." the Master said. "I'll see you all at the next meeting." And with his usual briskness he disconnected.

* * *

><p>Major Monogram was waiting for half an hour when the door opened. There stood the physical, real manifestation of the face on the screen.<p>

The weary look on her face said it all.

**And..there! There's still the epilogue...**


	23. Chapter 23

The agency had done its work well. No one except those who were there knew the truth about what happened. Phineas was due to start training with them in three weeks. But somehow his heart wasn't really in it.

He couldn't help but think what could have happened if his dad had lived. If he hadn't gone on that accursed drive. If he had been there to play baseball with him. And if he had been there to advise him every time his courage failed before telling Isabella.

He wondered...what could have been if the fates hadn't toyed with them.

That's when he saw Isabella.

**Isabella's POV(2nd person) **

You can't feel happy when even a single part of you isn't, and when that part is your one true love, you feel even more unhappy. You can't help but wonder how it is possible to care so deeply and unconditionally.

You walk up to him. The closer you are, the more your legs feel like lead. You are rooted to the spot. _Should you approach him or not?_ Your mind is in limbo.

Then he makes the choice for you.

'Isabella?"

"Phineas?" you reply. You say nothing more, partly because you want to hedge your bets, but also partly because you are afraid of how he'll react to anything else. And you hate yourself for this weakness, for not being there when he needs you.

"No thanks." he replies sadly. You know what's on his mind, and as he walks away, you say-

"It's not your fault."

And that did it. He was openly crying.

"How can it not be my fault? I should have been the one...I should have gone in..." And he cannot go on anymore, and he dissolves in tears.

You hug him fiercely and put into that hug all the unsaid and undone things you wish _were _said and done. You want to let him know that you'll weather the storm with him, that you won't hedge your bets any more. Not for the world.

Near you, people are staring. But you don't give a damn.

* * *

><p>Sometimes its very odd, the way things work. How much easier it was to move five feet in that accursed complex, but how much harder it was to reach out five feet to hold his hand.<p>

But you know you promised. And so you take the plunge.

"Phineas,I...I..."You nearly fail in your mission. But you decide, you might as well get it over with.

"Phineas...I want to know your dad the way he was. The way you knew him. I want to know he was exactly like you. Do you think it will help you to talk about it? Because it's okay if you don't..."You know you've said too much, and for one terrifying moment, you are afraid that your plan will backfire, that he will explode and let loose on you.

But he doesn't. If anything, he looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Really."

He looks hesitant. _Oh what the heck, I ain't gonna live forever, _you think.

"I want to know he was exactly like you so I can love him the way I love you." The words tumble from you in a rush, before you have a chance to change your mind, or even reconsider.

Suddenly, you realise he's looking at you. He is _actually _looking at you. Why did you have to go red _now? _ Why? Was it surprise on his face? Doubt?

Then you realise he is smiling.

"If he wasn't like me, would you still love him?" he asks slyly.

Somehow, you know the answer before you even begin to think about it.

"For you, a thousand times over."

His blue eyes are on you. A poem you wrote for him comes out of your pocket. Nothing much, but you never dared to give it to him...until now. Slowly, you hand moves towards him, holding the paper. He takes it and reads it.

_Love is looking into your eyes_

_And you looking into mine_

_Love is why time flies_

_time after time._

_Love is who you are_

_Love is what you are_

_Love is _where_ you are_

_And love is why you are_

_What you are._

"It's beautiful." he says.

"As beautiful as me?" Now it's your turn to ask a sly question.

"Not in a thousand years." he says.

And that's all you need to hear.

**There you have it! I'm planning to make a sequel to this, so please tell me if you guys want to see it or not! Its been great fun experiencing , I hope to keep using it! **


End file.
